Hear Me Scream
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles? What is the secret Master Splinter has been hiding from them all their lives? The answer, may just be in their blood...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or any of the song lyrics that appear throughout this fic.

**Warning: **This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes such as violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture and psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does…

**Notes:** You'll notice at some point in the dream, it changes from Raphael recounting what _had _happened to what _is _happening. This is supposed to change in his dream to create more suspense, so don't worry, I know it's there ^^

If you see any mistakes in this story, or think that anyone is to OOC please let me know, nicely, and I will try to fix it as quickly as I can :)

**Dedication: **And finally, before we start this fic, I would like to dedicate it to my good friend, **Toonytunes1. **For if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have found this wonderful forum. So Toony, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for introducing me to the wonderful world of the turtles^^ Oh and by the way…Raphael and Michelangelo forever!

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Raphael-_

_I could hear him. He was right behind me now. My footsteps echoed through the damp sewers, splashing through the dirty water as I pushed myself to go faster. My breath came in ragged gasps that pulled at my chest and made my lungs scream for more air. My heart pounded wildly in my chest and echoed in my ears, like an eerie drumbeat. _

_It felt like the walls were closing in around me, trapping me, confining me to the sewers, trapping me in the maze-like tunnels. _

_My arms flayed blindly ahead of me. I couldn't see in front of me, or behind me. But I knew without having to turn around, that he was getting closer. I pushed on, desperately straining my eyes, my ears, my mind, looking for something that looked familiar, something that would indicate I was getting close to the lair, to the safety of the others. Out here I wasn't safe._

_I felt his breath, hot on the back of my neck, sending pin pricks of shivers throughout my entire body. I could hear his laboured breathing behind me, could feel his presence, like he would reach out at any moment and grab me. I could feel his eyes scorching through me, burning me alive with the intensity. _

_I felt a hand reach out and grab my arm in a strong grip, pulling me backwards, pulling me against him._

"_No, let me go!" I cried, flaying invisibly at the hand that grabbed me, clawing, hitting, biting everything I could to make him let go. _

_I felt his grip loosen slightly and I yanked my arm free. Turning quickly, I raced ahead into the impenetrable darkness. My skin crawled where he had touched me, and I forced my legs to move faster. My body started to protest, all previous adrenaline that had been coursing through my veins, keeping me alive, vanished like early morning fog on a hot day. My heart was beating wildly against my chest, I thought for sure it would burst free, crack and splinter under the pressure building up inside my chest. My body was quickly tiring, but I had to keep going. I had to get away. I had to..._

_I saw a small flicker of light ahead. My hope soared for a moment. If I could just get closer...if I could just reach the others..._

_Pushing myself even harder, I ran around the corner, only to come to an abrupt stop. It was a dead end. The light was coming from a grate above my head. Racing towards it, I grabbed the cold steel bars in my hands and pushed with all my strength. It wouldn't give. It wouldn't even budge._

"_Damn it!" I yelled in frustration, before realizing that yelling wasn't the best idea at the moment._

_I stumble away from the light and retreat back into the heavy shadows, back into the darkness that has all but consumed me. My shell scrapes against the harsh brick wall and bites into my skin. I look around desperately for a means of escape, for a weapon, a distraction, anything that would get me away from here and buy me some more time._

_My hands itch at my sides, itching for the familiar cool of my sai that I no longer have. I am weapon-less and utterly defenceless. _

_A low growl makes me snap my head around, makes my heart leap into my throat. He was here, eyes scanning the darkness for his prey. Me._

_I gulp and press myself as far back as I can, trying to blend in with the wall. I hold my hand over my mouth tightly, not making a sound. My legs shake and I feel like I'm going to pass out. My mouth is dry and my heart is beating so fast I'm sure he could hear it. _

_I must have made some kind of noise, a small sound escaping me. Because the next thing I knew, his fiery eyes snapped to where I was concealed in the darkness. A low growl escaped his throat and his lips twisted up in a cruel smile as he advanced towards me slowly, like a lion would stalk its cornered prey. _

_I didn't realize I was doing it, didn't even know I had moved, but I became aware that I was screaming, screaming in absolute terror. This only made his grin widen, as his sadistic eyes sparkled, mirroring and capturing my own terrified eyes with his. _

_I tried to move, tried to run, but it was like my body was frozen. Suddenly his hands were on me and I was slammed into the wall. My head hit the rough brick, hard, making me grunt in pain. I fell to the floor, landing in the filthy water, unable to move. I turned my head around just as he loomed over me, leering at me with scorn, his face twisted in a grotesque mask. It was like I was in a movie, and it was stuck in slow motion. I saw his hands reach out towards me, wrap around my neck and hoist me into the air, cutting off my supply of oxygen. _

_I was aware that I was staring at his carnivorous face; I could see myself reflected in his steel grey eyes. Then he was calling my name..._

"_Raphael!" _

"_No! Let me Go!" I screamed, struggling vainly in his un-relinquishing grip._

"_Raphael!"_

"_No! Get off me! No!"_

"_Raphael wake up!"_

* * *

My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed, sweat coating my body, my chest heaving like I had just run a marathon.

"Raphael!"

My head snapped towards the sound of the voice. I saw the eyes staring down at me; felt the strong hands restraining me.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling out of the person's grip.

"Raphael it's me! Stop, it was just a dream!"

"Leo?"

"Raph take it easy, it was just a nightmare," Leo soothed, hands resting steadily, supportive, on my shoulders.

"Leo what are...?" I choked out, trying to catch my ragged breath.

"Here," Leo said, handing me a glass of water.

I took the glass gratefully and drank thirstily, the cold liquid soothing the burning ache in my throat. "Thanks bro," I murmured.

Leo looked down at me with worried eyes. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head and pushed myself off my hammock, my legs still a little unsteady. "It was just a dream."

"You sure?" Leo pressed, eyes never leaving mine. "You were screaming. I heard you from the dojo."

"I'm fine," I growled, shooting Leo a look that told him to back off, whilst tying my bandana around my eyes tightly. "It was just a bad dream Leo."

"If you're sure..." Leo trailed off, waiting, hoping for me to say otherwise, to break down and tell him everything I saw. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"I'm sure," I said firmly, my anger beginning to rise. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Leo about this. Hell I wasn't going to tell _anyone _about this.

"Well, seeing as you're awake, we can start training," Leo shrugged, dropping the subject, though I could see in his eyes that he was still curious, still worried.

"Tha' others up?" I grunted, grabbing my sai and sliding them into my belt.

"Yeah, Mikey's been up for a while, and I don't think Don left his lab last night."

"Typical," I snorted. "Come on then," I added, walking through the door and jumping over the railing, landing with a soft _thump _on the ground below.

I heard Leo land behind me as I made my way quickly to the dojo, hoping to avoid any more questions.

"Hey," I said, walking past the worn couch that Michelangelo was currently occupying, slapping the back of his head to get his attention. "Fearless is ready ta' train."

"Good morning to you to," Mikey grumbled, rubbing his aching head as he got to his feet.

Donatello emerged from his lab, steaming coffee mug held tightly in his hands. "Are we training now?" He asked, setting his mug down on the table.

"Yes, we're ready now," Leo told him before I could say anything. With a sigh I followed my brothers into the dojo.

"Good morning my sons," Master Splinter said, standing at the doorway to his room.

"Morning Sensei," the others nodded respectively. I nodded curtly and grunted in way of greeting.

"Leonardo is going to be training you all this morning," Master Splinter said, brown eyes meeting all of our gazes. "I know you will all listen to him and follow his instructions."

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, instead grumbling out something that sounded like an affirmative.

"If you boys need me, I'll be watching my stories," Master Splinter bowed, walking past us and disappearing out the door.

"All right," Leo spoke up once Master Splinter was gone, "I want us to pair off and work on our hand to hand combat, no weapons. Donnie and Mikey, you two will be together. Raphael, you will fight with me."

"Whatever ya' say Fearless," I shrugged, moving over to the practise mats.

Leonardo raised an eye-ridge in annoyance at the nickname but didn't say anything further. Getting into my fighting stance, I waited for him to make the first move.

Leo brought his own fists up to his face and narrowed his eyes, like he was assessing me, trying to figure me out. Well, I'd like to see him try.

Dodging to the left of his punch, I quickly spun around, aiming a kick to his chest which he blocked.

"You're going to have to move faster than that," Leo told me, hands up and ready for any moves I might try to make.

Grounding my teeth in anger, I lunged at him, feigning a blow to the left before quickly changing to the right. This time Leo only just managed to block my attack. Aiming another punch to his side, I ducked under one of Leo's punches and swept my feet out, trying to knock him down. But Leo just jumped over my legs and rolled to the side, out of reach.

"You need to make every move count," Leo said, jumping back up to his feet. "Don't give me enough time to figure out all your moves."

"Will you just shut up an' fight!" I yelled, not in the mood for one of Leo's daily lectures.

Leo narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm just trying to help Raph."

"Whoever said I need your help?" I shot back, my anger from the nightmare, from waking up and finding Leo fussing over it, to now in the dojo, listening to him going on and on, my temper just snapped.

"You are such a hot-head!" Leo said in frustration, fists balling at his sides, a vein in his neck jumping from the pressure of trying not to yell.

Mikey and Donnie had stopped their own sparing, and were now looking at us with slight fear. They always hated it when we fighted, only sticking around to make sure my temper didn't get the best of me, making sure I wouldn't pummel Leo.

"Ya' got anything else?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Leo and folding my arms across my chest. "You've said that so many times now it's lost all its affect."

"Why can't you just stop being so angry for one day?" Leo roared, unable to keep his calm any more. "Why do you always have to go and ruin our days with your sour mood? Can't you see that we are just trying to help you? For once in your life can't you just accept our help without shoving it back down our throats?"

The room grew deathly silent, the silence so thick you could reach out and actually touch it.

"Ya done?" I asked, expression grim-faced as ever, though I could feel the rage there, right below the surface, boiling up inside of me until I was seeing everything through a red haze. "Ya feel better now Fearless, now that ya' got all that off ya' chest? You feel like a real man now?"

"Why are you so angry all the time?" Leo demanded, forgetting everyone else in the room except for me. "Why do you have to do this to our family?"

"Do what Leo?" I yelled, my anger finally breaking through the surface, like an erupting volcano. "Actually having the guts to stand up to you? To actually have enough sense to know that, despite what ya' may think you ain't right all the time!"

"And how do you expect me to be right all the time Raph?" Leo demanded, arms sweeping out to his sides in an angry gesture.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Donnie and Mikey backing away from us, eyes wide with fear.

"Despite what you may think Raph, being a leader isn't all it's cracked up to be!" Leo continued, ignorant to his other brothers' discomfort and growing horror. "You think it's easy being in charge all the time? Because who knows, it might be if you weren't there all the time questioning everything I do!"

"And ya' ever wonder why I always question ya?" I shot back, stalking up to Leo, standing millimetres from his chest. "Maybe I always question ya' because ya' ain't always right Leo, and someone around here has to take you down a peg or two! Ya' think ya' can just disappear for an entire year and come waltzing back in here like ya' own the place?"

"Are you still going on about this?" Leo cried in anger, hazel eyes flaring and dangerous. "I thought we already got over this!"

"You may have gotten over it Leo, may have forgotten what you did, but _I _still remember!" I yelled, poking him harshly on the chest.

"Oh for the love of-I _told _you I was training, training to be a better leader! For you, for this family!"

"You left us Leo! You left us and you didn't come back! Didn't you ever stop to think that we would be worried about ya' when you didn't come home when ya' were meant ta'? For weeks we were trying to search for you! For weeks we had no idea if our brother was even alive! Do you know how that feels Leo? Not knowing whether your brother is dead or alive? Because let me tell ya' it ain't a good feeling!"

"I couldn't come home! I wasn't ready!" Leo shouted back, seconds away from whipping out his katana.

"Oh you weren't ready?" I shook my head in disgust. "Well news flash for ya' Leo, you aren't the only one that counts around here! We're your family Leo! Family always comes first, Master Splinter taught us that before we could even talk!"

"I _do_ care about this family Raph! That's why I didn't come back, because I was still training, training so that I'd never fail my family again! I only want what's best for you guys!"

"Did ya' ever stop ta' consider that being here was the best thing for ya' family?" I said in a low voice, eye narrowing to amber chips to glare at Leo. "Did you ever stop once on your pity party to consider that tha' best thing for your family, for us, was for you to be here with us, not half way across the world?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Leo yelled in frustration.

"I don't know, why don't ya' tell me? You _are_ the leader after all. Ya' the one with all the answers, not me! I'm just the hot-head, remember?"

"Exactly!" Leo screamed, losing all his calm, all his senses, as waves upon waves of emotion swelled up inside of him until he found he was no longer able to control his tongue and the words that left his mouth. "You're just a hot-head Raphael! Always have been and always will be. That's all you'll ever be!"

I moved so fast Leo didn't have time to respond. Quick as a flash I had him pinned up against the wall, a glittering sai held close to his throat.

"Don't ever pretend to know me," I growled lowly. "You don't know me. You've never taken the time to know me. Face it Leo, we can all see it. I'm not a brother to you; all I am is a nuisance, a hot-head you don't have the time to deal with. Well guess what _brother; _there is so much you don't know about me. So much you will _never _know."

Removing the sai from his throat, I stepped back from Leo, turning my back to him and quickly stalking out of the room. I needed to burn off my anger. I needed to shout and yell and punch somebody until all this anger inside of me was gone.

I needed to get out before I hurt my brothers' further.

Not even casting a glance at Master Splinter, I quickly leapt up the steps and out the door into the cold sewers, running until I couldn't run anymore. But no matter how far I ran, no matter how fast I moved, I couldn't outrun the anger still burning inside of me, couldn't outrun these feelings of guilt and hurt that were trailing me like a shadow.

And I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or any of the song lyrics that appear throughout this fic.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes such as violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**Notes:** This chapter is a littler darker than the first, and is chock-a-block-full of angst. (Sorry for that guys!) Also a fair warning; there will be some slightly disturbing imagery in this chapter as well as some blood and gore. You've been warned.

A big thank you to my wonderful Beta, **Scribe of Turesa**. Your input and help has been wonderful and I greatly appreciate it :)

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Donatello-_

I stood there with a slack jaw, unable to believe what had just happened in the space of only a few minutes.

"Should we go after him?" Mikey asked quietly, watching as Raphael slammed the door after him, disappearing once again into the night.

"No," Leo said firmly, placing a green hand on Mikey's shoulder to stop him from follow the hot-headed turtle. "He needs some time a lone to cool off."

I didn't say anything from where I stood behind the others, fists clenched tightly by my sides and my jaw clenched. As I expected, none of the others paid me any attention. Just like always.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said, slowly rising to his feet and turning to face us. "What has happened?"

"It's nothing Sensei," Leonardo assured him, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Just another…disagreement is all."

I snorted, which of course got everyone's attention. Six pairs of eyes snapped towards me, wide with disbelief. I had never interrupted one of Leonardo's and Splinter's talks before.

"Is something the matter Donatello?" Master Splinter asked calmly, his deep brown eyes frowning at me.

"Can't anyone else see that this is not a simple 'disagreement'?" I asked incredulously, unable to control my new-found anger.

"What are you talking about Donnie?" Leonardo frowned, taking a step towards me. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _me?" _I cried incredulously, shaking my head at my older brother. "What has gotten into _you?"_

"Donatello! Enough," Master Splinter said, ears flat against his head, something he only did when he was sad or angry. "Explain yourself."

"Can't anyone else see that whatever's going on between you and Raph," I said, talking to Leonardo, "is more than a simple disagreement?"

"What's the big deal Donnie?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes round and pleading. "Raph and Leo always fight. I'd be more worried if they _weren't _fighting."

"Yeah, but their fights haven't been this bad since that night on the rooftop!" I exclaimed, feeling all my stress and worry being unleashed inside of me. "What Raph was saying in there wasn't because of some petty jealous thing between you two," I shot at Leo.

Leonardo narrowed his golden eyes at me. "Are you saying you actually _agree _with him?"

"Well, he did make some good points," I spat, not sure where all this anger was coming from. I was always the calm one, now I was acting just like Raphael, yet I couldn't seem to stop. "Raph was right Leo; did you ever stop to consider that you may be _hurting_ us more than _helping_ us?"

Leonardo looked shocked that I was fighting with him, and I saw hurt momentarily flash in his golden eyes before quickly being replaced by anger.

"Can't anyone understand that that is the reason _why _I left?" Leo cried, completely fed up with this nonsense. "You don't know how hard it was-"

"No Leo," I interrupted quickly. "You don't know how hard it was for _me. _No one does, no one can ever be bothered to ask! Did it ever cross your mind that maybe whilst you were off in the jungle _I _was the one in charge of picking up all the slack around here? Do you think I liked having to get a job as an IT-TECH support? Do you think I liked watching as my brothers slowly grew further and further apart? Do you think I liked waiting up every night, praying, _hoping _that Raphael would come back through the door?"

"Donnie I'm sorry but-"

"I don't want your apologies Leo!" I shouted, feeling the hot sting of tears prick the corners of my eyes. "I don't want you to say you're sorry, I don't want you to hold me and tell me that everything's going to be all right! I just want my brothers back…"

I felt all the fight and energy leave my body as my legs began to shake and I dropped to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself and crying pathetically. I hated showing so much weakness around my father and brothers. I hated looking as lost as I felt.

Leo knelt done beside me, pulling me into his arms in a fierce hug. I tried to pull away but his arms tightened around me. Giving up, I rested my head against his shoulder and let the tears fall, wrapping my own arms around my oldest brother.

"Donnie," Leo whispered, gently stroking my back. "I want to tell you so bad that everything's going to be okay. I want to tell you that we won't fight anymore and that everything will go back to normal. But I honestly don't know how Donnie. We all have to help each other; we have to do this as a family."

"I'm so sorry Leo," I whispered, tears streaking a trail down my face. "I didn't mean-"

"Shh, it's all right," Leo interrupted me softly, pulling back to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I understand little brother."

"Leonardo," Master Splinter spoke up, his voice soft and filled with sadness. "Gather up your brothers. We must talk."

"Yes sensei," Leonardo whispered, carefully helping me to my feet. "We're going to fix this Donnie," he said, turning to face me again, his golden eyes shining with unshed tears. "I promise."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were kneeling in front of Master Splinter in his room, candles flickering in every corner as the comforting smell of incense drifted around the room.

"My sons," Master Splinter began softly, "I fear that you are all growing apart from one another. There are holes inside your hearts that have grown over time. We must fix this problem before these holes grow any larger."

"I…I'm sorry about before sensei," I whispered, staring down at the ground, ashamed in the way I had acted.

"Do not apologize Donatello," Master Splinter told me gently. "Sometimes words are the best way to express one's emotions, but only when they are expressed in the right way."

"What should we do father?" Leo whispered, looking into Splinter's eyes for an answer he did not know.

Master Splinter sighed. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words. You must all learn to express your feelings to one another in a healthy manner. Put yourselves in each other's bodies and try to feel what it is like for each other before you use your words. You might be surprised with what you find inside of one another."

"Yes sensei," we all whispered together.

"What about Raphael father?" Leonardo asked, looking up at our sensei.

"I think Raphael is under a lot of pressure my sons," Master Splinter began slowly. "I do not think we know the full story behind your brother's actions today Leonardo. I think it would be best if you went out and found him. Bring him home Leonardo, but do _not _fight him. If he wishes to remain out, give him space."

"Yes Master Splinter," Leonardo nodded, getting to his feet.

"You may go my sons," Master Splinter said softly. "And remember what I said; in order to fix this, you must all help each other. And help starts with one small step."

I bowed and followed my other brothers out of Master Splinter's room silently, stopping when we reached the kitchen. Leo sighed and rested his head heavily against the wall, closing his eyes in an attempt to reign in his emotions. Mikey slumped in a chair, face crest-fallen and baby blue eyes shining with tears he barely managed to keep back.

"We'll fix this Mikey," I whispered, feeling guilty about everything that had happened. "I promise."

"What's happening to us?" Michelangelo whispered, his first words spoken since my melt down. "What's happening to our family?"

"I don't know Mikey," Leonardo sighed. "But we'll fix it. We always fix it."

"I hope so," I whispered, hanging my head and staring down at the cold floor beneath my feet. "Because I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_-Raphael's POV- _

Raphael kept running. His breath was coming out in short, painful gasps. His legs burned and sweat trickled down his brow. His chest felt as if it would rip in two, but he didn't stop. He had been running for hours now, through the twisting capillaries of the sewers. Since it was still daylight, it was far too risky for Raphael to risk venturing up to the surface. So instead, he had stuck to the sewers, running further and further away from his home and deeper into the dark twisting tunnels.

Feeling as if his legs were about to give out, Raphael stopped, collapsing against the rough brick wall as he fought to get his breath back. His whole body shook and shuddered as he took long deep breaths. Finally, his heart rate began to settle and all the anger that was pent up inside of him dismissed, leaving him drained and exhausted.

Taking a deep breath, Raphael looked around at his surroundings, noticing for the first time that he had no idea where he was. He hadn't paid attention where he had run, choosing turn offs at random. He didn't know how many times he had been turned around, or how far he was from the lair, or even where the nearest subway tunnel thought fleetingly that his brothers may be out looking for him, but he quickly dispelled the thought. _Why would they come looking for me after the way I acted in there? _He thought crossly to himself.

Raphael knew he had a temper, he knew he was a hot-head and was quick to anger. But…that hadn't been _him_ in there. True, he did feel better as he had screamed everything he felt inside of himself, felt better letting out all of his anger and frustration onto Leo and his brothers, but now he just felt…exhausted.

Not bothering to find a more suitable place, Raphael curled up in a tight ball, resting his head on his arm. The sounds of a dripping pipe and the scurry of rats surrounded him as he fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

_Raphael realized he was dreaming. The world had taken on a grainish haze that came often in dreams. It seemed as if the world around him had been leeched of colour, leaving him instead in a world of flickering greys, whites and blacks. _

_He was standing in the dojo back at home. The familiarity of the room soothed him, and for a fleeting moment, even in his dreamscape, Raphael believed that for the first time in a very long time, he wasn't going to have a nightmare._

_But, Raphael decided he must have done something really bad to piss of Lady Luck in another lifetime, for at that precise moment, the door to the dojo opened slowly, creaking on rusty hinges._

_Raphael turned around as a familiar person stepped into the room, eyes shining an eerie white._

"_Leo," Raphael breathed._

"_Hello little brother," Leo smiled slowly, and something in his voice, something about that smile, sent a shiver racing up Raphael's spine._

_Raphael felt suddenly nervous, something he never felt around his older brother. "What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, unconsciously taking a step back, putting as much distance as he could between himself and his older brother._

"_I could ask you the same thing, little brother," Leo said quietly, stepping slowly into the room and closing the door after him._

_Raphael gulped and looked around for a means of escape. He didn't know why he was so scared of his brother. He was never scared of Leo._

"_You want to know something little brother?" Leo asked softly, that same eerie smile still contorting his lips._

"_What?" Raphael choked out, backing up further until his shell hit the wall._

"_I'll tell you why I didn't come home straight away," Leo said lowly. "Why it took me so long to return back from my training."_

"_Why?" Raph asked, his mouth no longer in control. It was like his dream had been taken over, and he was being controlled by an invisible puppeteer, and he was just along for the ride._

"_Because I didn't want to come back to you," Leo said darkly, his smile being replaced with a stern frown and narrowed eyes. _

"_What?" Raph whispered, unable to form words past the lump that had risen in his throat._

"_God you're stupid," Leo snapped. "Did you ever stop to consider that maybe the reason why I left in the first place was to get away from you?"_

"_Leo stop, ya' don't mean that," Raphael gasped, taking a step towards his brother._

"_Like hell I don't!" Leo snapped. "God Raph, even being in the same room as you makes me want to kill you."_

"_Stop it!" Raphael screamed, tears starting to blur his vision. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

"_You never could handle the truth Raphael, even when it's sitting right in front of you," Leo snorted. "Keep denying it all you want Raph, but I am the better fighter, I am the better turtle, better brother, and, better son," Leo finished with a smirk._

"_No! Shut tha' hell up!" Raphael screamed, feeling his anger boil back up inside of him, threatening to explode at any moment._

"_And no matter what Master Splinter may think," Leo continued, egging Raphael on with the smug smile on his face and dark look his eyes. "You are no brother of mine."_

_Raphael felt something inside of him snap. All of his hurt and anger built up to a fiery inferno, consuming Raphael from the inside out. Roaring in anguish, Raphael raced forward, sais appearing in his hands as if by magic, the metal cold to the touch. _

_Slamming into Leo, Raphael pinned him up against the wall, sai held close to his brother's chest._

_Leo smirked up at him, his golden eyes narrowing at Raphael. "And you think you're human," Leo snorted. "Look at you Raphael, you're just an animal. A filthy, uncontrollable animal."_

_With a furious cry, Raphael plunged his sai forward, pushing it through Leo's chest. _

_Leo looked up at Raphael slowly, his eyes flashing and a grotesque smile twisting his lips. Raphael backed away in horror, realizing with sickening dread what he had just done. His hands were stained red with Leo's blood, and his sais were painted red. A gaping hole was opened in Leo's chest, blood spurting from the wound. And then Leo threw his head back and laughed, a manic laugh devoid of all sanity as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth._

"_What have I done?" Raphael whispered in horror, dropping his sais to the ground, eyes wide as he stared at Leo. "Oh god no."_

_Leo's laughs turned into breathless gurgles as blood filled his lungs and came out in a steady stream from his mouth, all the while laughing at Raphael with fiery eyes._

* * *

Raphael woke with a scream, eyes wide as he looked around him in panic, his chest heaving and fighting for air. A cold sweat had broken out on his skin and his whole body shook with uncontrolled shivers. Leo's laugh sounded in Raphael's head, making a shiver run through Raphael's entire body at the memory.

"What's wrong with me?" Raphael screamed, his cry echoing off the walls around him.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream," he repeated to himself under his breath in a frantic mantra.

Raphael's heart leapt out of his chest when he looked down at his hands. In the dim light and flickering shadows of the sewers, he swore his hands were dripping red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**Notes:** Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile. At first inspiration and lack of plot bunnies stopped me from writing. Then when I _did _try writing for this again it came out absolutely rubbish and I had to scrap the whole thing. Then I got another idea for a story and have been working on it since. But, luckily I was hit with a need to write so I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and for leaving you guys off at a cliff hanger last chapter. Hopefully I will be able to start writing for this story again. Now enough of my rambling and excuses, please read and enjoy.

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Leonardo's POV-_

The only sound around us was our laboured pants.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Mikey said breathlessly, breaking the silence and stopping to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back.

"We've searched everywhere," Donatello groaned, slumping against the wall in obvious exhaustion. "He wouldn't have gone top-side...would he?"

"No," I said firmly. "Raphael knows how dangerous that is. He would never go to the surface in the daylight. He's down here somewhere, I know it."

We had been searching for Raphael for over an hour now, combing every tunnel we knew for any signs of our hot-headed brother. So far, nothing.

"These tunnels are old, he could be in a part we haven't explored yet," Michelangelo said slowly, straightening up and looking at me with round blue eyes. "He could be lost."

"He's right. These tunnels go on for miles," Donatello murmured, squinting at the torn and ragged map he had clutched in his hands. "It'll take us ages to cover this much ground."

"Then we split up," I said firmly. "Sync up your locators and each take a different route. We'll find him quicker if we each search a different quadrant."

Donatello nodded. "I'll take the south sewers near the abandoned train tracks. Mikey, you look to the east, where there was that old mine."

"And I'll search the western quadrant," I said.

"Be careful Leo," Donnie warned. "We haven't explored any of that part yet, and from what I've been able to draw up, that part of the sewer is very unstable."

"I'll keep that in mind Donnie, thanks."

"Okay, radio in if you find him," Donnie said, syncing up his shell-cell to the locator.

"Will do," I said, quickly syncing my own. "And be careful guys. Don't be hesitant to call for back up."

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," Mikey tried a small smile.

"Alright then, let's go," I said, turning to the left where three subway tunnels branched off. Footsteps echoing in the eerie silence, I chose the left tunnel and prayed that Raphael was safe and that we would find him soon. The sewers were cold and I had to admit, a little creepy. The way the flickering light played across the damp surfaces made it look like the shadows were moving, following you.

I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. It felt eerie in this part of the sewers. The air felt colder, and it felt as if there were eyes hidden in the shadows, watching my every move.

Being in this part of the sewers sent chills racing down my spine and made my heart beat faster. My palms grew sweaty and my eyes constantly flickered around me, probing the shadows for the eyes I was certain were there, watching me.

I didn't know why this part of the sewers made me so uncomfortable, made me so nervous in my own home. Perhaps it was bad karma, but whatever it was, I didn't want to stick around for longer than I had to.

Rounding a bend in the penumbra-clad tunnel, I came face to face with a sight that was both a relief and something I never wanted to witness again.

Raphael was kneeling in the shadows, bent over like an old beggar, staring vacantly at his hands, as if they held the answer to the universe.

"Raphael!" I yelled, moving quickly to my hunched brother, worried that he had been hurt.

He was shaking, violent tremors racking his body. His skin was pale and cold to the touch. He had obviously been in this part of sewers for a long time.

"Raphael, are you okay?" I furrowed my brow in concern, crouching down on the filthy ground next to him and placing a comforting hand on his shell for support.

"So much blood," Raphael muttered, furiously washing his hands in the dirty sewage water beneath him. "Why won't it come off? Still there, have to wash it all away."

"Raph, what are you talking about?" I frowned, grabbing his cold hands in mine and expecting them carefully. There wasn't a drop of blood on them, and no traces that there had been previously.

Suddenly Raphael stiffened at my touch and blinked several times, turning his head to look up at me.

"Leo?" Raphael turned his head towards me, blinking in confusion, as if he had just woken up from a dream. "What...what happened?"

"You ran away from home, remember?" I said quietly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my chest.

"I...oh," he grumbled, sounding more like his usual self.

"Come on, let's get you home," I said, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm not an infant Leo, ya' don't need ta' baby me," Raphael snapped, pulling away from my touch and glaring at me with his amber eyes.

I held my hands up in a placating gesture, stepping aside so he could lead the way through the sewers. As we walked a thick silence descended, the only sounds coming from the scuffling of rats and leaking pipes. And still I couldn't fight off the feeling that we weren't the only ones down here. It still felt like we were being watched.

As we walked I studied Raphael, noting the small changes in his body language. He shivered every now again, and I could tell it wasn't from the cold. Even though I was walking behind him, I could tell that his eyes were constantly searching the dark, searching for something that may or may not be there. His stride was faster than normal, and his body was stiff and rigid, like he was ready to flee at any moment. And he kept glancing down at his hands, studying them like they were new to him, before grumbling so low I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I felt a pang of worry. Raphael never acted like this. The only time I remember him acting even remotely like this was during our fight on the rooftop a month ago, and that was after he realized that his temper had almost killed me.

The further we walked the louder Raphael's grumbling started to become. Though it was still soft, nothing more than a whisper, I could make out a few mumbled words.

"Being followed...Know he's there...blood won't come off...why won't it come off...?"

Something was wrong with Raphael, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

We were nearly back at the lair when I realized I hadn't called Don or Mikey. Fishing my shell-cell out, I quickly dialled Don's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Leo?" He said, picking up on the second ring. "Where are you? Have you found Raph?"

"I found him Donnie; we're nearly back at the lair."

I heard Don sigh in relief. "Okay, I'll call Mikey and let him know. And Leo?"

"Yeah Donnie?" I said, knowing Raphael was listening to the conversation.

"Is he...okay? He hasn't tried to kill you yet has he?"

"No Donnie, nothing like that but...it may be nothing but..." I glanced over my shoulder at Raphael. He was watching me with narrowed eyes and the beginnings of a snarl. He knew we were talking about him.

"But what Leo?"

"Never mind, we'll talk about it later. I've gotta go Donnie," I said, hanging up quickly.

"There something ya' want ta' say ta' me Leo?" Raphael growled, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"I want to know why I found you like that," I said, waiting for a reaction from the hot-headed turtle.

Raphael tensed up, his eyes boring into me before his gaze slid to the side so he wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong," he grumbled, turning away from me and walking towards the lair. "Mind your own God-damn business Leo."

"Listen Raph, I know something's going on," I said, following him quickly. He wasn't going to get away from me a second time. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Why can't ya' just leave me alone for a change?" Raphael demanded, turning on his heel to face me once more. "Ya' have ta' stick ya' big beak in everyone's business and I'm sick of it!"

"Look Raph," I said firmly, grabbing his arm in a tight grip so he wouldn't run away again. "Something's bothering you. First you have nightmares and wake up screaming. Secondly you've been yelling at everyone, more than you normally do. And third, I want to know why I found you rocking back and forth like that, convinced you had blood on your hands!"

Raphael stiffened at my words. His eyes went momentarily wide before narrowing at me again. He growled and wrenched his arm out of my grip. "I'm fine," he growled, though I could see in his eyes that he was far from okay.

"You're going to talk to Master Splinter Raphael," I said firmly, waiting for him to throw the first punch, or to yell obscenities in my face.

He did neither however, which shocked me more than if he had pulled his sai on me again.

"Whatever," he grumbled, turning away and marching off in the direction of the lair.

I stood dumbfounded, watching him stride away from me. Raphael...Raphael had just agreed to something I had said, and to talk to Master Splinter no less. The sinking feeling in my heart grew and that's when I was sure that something wasn't right. Raphael never agreed to anything I said, much less talk to our father about personal issues.

Shaking my head to clear my jumbled thoughts, I quickly followed after him.

Raphael strode into the lair, not bothering to look over his shoulder at me, and headed straight for Master Splinter's room. I followed after him quickly, wanting to hear everything Raphael had to say.

Raphael didn't knock; which wasn't surprising, he rarely did, and walked straight into Master Splinter's room without so much as a 'may I?'

"Raphael," I heard Master Splinter say just as I reached the door.

He didn't move from his cross-legged position on the ground, instead opening his brown eyes and narrowing them at his second oldest son. "Kneel," he commanded, his voice tight and filled with disapproval at his son's unceremonious and unannounced entrance.

Raphael did as he was instructed and knelt before Master Splinter, his gaze fixed on the ground.

I coughed slightly to let Master Splinter know that I was there. He looked up at me and gestured for me to kneel beside Raphael.

"My sons, I sense there is something you wish to tell me."

"Father," I bowed before kneeling beside my brother. "I am concerned about Raphael."

Raphael tensed beside me but didn't say anything, clamping his jaw firmly shut and glaring daggers at the floor.

"Go on," Master Splinter said, noticing Raphael's out of character silence.

"I found Raphael in an abounded part of the sewers Sensei," I explained, casting quick glances over at my brother. "He...appeared confused and disoriented, mumbling things about...about being followed and blood that could not be washed off."

When Raphael didn't respond we both realized that something indeed was wrong and my worry only grew.

Turning his back to us, Master Splinter took his tea kettle from his shelf and poured some tea into a small cup.

"Drink this, my son, and tell me what is troubling you," Master Splinter said gently, handing Raphael the offered tea.

Raphael sighed in defeat but did as he was told, taking the tea from Master Splinter and taking a sip. He scrunched up his face at the flavour, but said nothing as he reluctantly took another sip.

I studied my brother with worried a look, noting the dark circles under his eyes and his hunched shoulders.

"Have you been sleeping lately my son?" Master Splinter asked, as if reading my mind.

"I...can't," Raphael grumbled, staring into his teacup.

"Why not my son? Is something troubling you?" Master Splinter asked, his eyes looking over his son in concern.

"Because...every time I close my eyes...I see _him," _Raphael whispered. "And when I do I don't think I'll be able to wake up again..."

* * *

**Note: **I know Raphael may be a little OOC in this chapter but he is meant to be this way, as he is slowly descending into madness. I know, I'm so mean, but there is good reason for this I assure you, as you will find out in later chapters.

Also, I am not very good at writing Master Splinter, so I hope I didn't make him to OOC either.

Leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Hopefully the next chapter will be more forthcoming. Again, sorry for leaving you off at a cliff-hanger, I couldn't help myself :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **I know you're all waiting for an explanation on just who this mysterious 'him' is. Never fear because we _will _get there eventually. But for now, more nightmares and slow descents into madness await…;)

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Michelangelo's POV-_

Raphael shut down completely after his confession. No matter how hard Leo and Master Splinter tried they couldn't get him to say anything else. It was obvious then, that something was wrong with Raph. The dark bags under his eyes and his drawn, pale face only convinced us more that something wasn't right. Donnie was concerned because it looked like Raph hadn't slept in days. We suggested giving him something to help him sleep but Raph protested profusely. He lashed out at anyone who came to close and came close to hysterics when we suggested giving him something to sleep.

We were running out of options and our worry for our brother only grew with each passing moment. So Don decided that we should slip something into Raph's tea. I protested at first, it just seemed wrong to trick our brother like that. But after watching Raphael stare off into the distance for twenty minutes, barely blinking and absently rubbing his hands together, I realized that it might not be such a bad idea after all.

However convincing Raphael to drink it would be another matter altogether.

Don said he could whip something up in his lab, so the sleeping drug was nothing but very fine white powder. He said if we slipped it into some strong tea and add honey to cover the smell and taste, Raphael wouldn't know the 'extra ingredient.'

So Don worked away in his lab for an hour, whilst Leo and Master Splinter were talking privately in the dojo. So that just left me to look after Raphael. He was still sitting on the couch, drumming his fingers against his thigh, his eyes fixed to the flickering TV screen. I tried to make it look like I wasn't watching him, glancing at him every so often from the corner of my eyes so he wouldn't get suspicious.

I could tell that he was tired. Occasionally his head began to drop and his eyes started to close. I briefly hoped that he would fall asleep by himself so we wouldn't have to drug him but just as I thought he was starting to fall asleep he would jerk awake again, rubbing his eyes angrily and pinching the inside of his thigh to try and keep himself away. My brief flash of hope was gone.

Twenty minutes later Don emerged from his lab, a small packet of white powder in his hands. He quickly hid his hands behind his shell so Raphael wouldn't see the drug. Master Splinter and Leo emerged quietly from the dojo, their faces solemn. I could see the concern burning in Leo's eyes, and I knew he didn't want to give Raph the sleeping draft as much as I did, but we both knew that at the moment, this was our only solution.

Master Splinter was carrying a small teacup filled with an aroma brew. I could see the steam rising from the cup and could smell the sweet smell of honey from where I was standing. Without saying anything, they disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt where Don was adding the drug.

They re-emerged a moment later, faces perfectly neutral, as Leo made his way over to Raph, the tea held gingerly in his hands.

"Hey," Leo said, sitting down next to Raph on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"M'fine," Raph growled, his eyes narrowed as he shot a dark look at Leo clearly telling him to back off.

"Okay, okay," Leo said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I just thought you might want some tea, that's all."

"Hate tha' stuff," Raphael grumbled, turning his attention back to the TV.

I shot Don and Master Splinter a quick look, feeling my heart start to sink. Raph didn't want the tea, and it wasn't like we could just hold him down and force it down his throat, could we?

"My son," Master Splinter rasped, placing a paw lightly on Raphael's shoulder. "We just wish to help you. The tea will make you feel better."

Knowing better than to argue with Sensei, Raphael grumbled and took the offered tea from Leo. I had to look away as he drank it, feeling the guilt burn behind my eyes.

"This stuff tastes horrible," Raphael muttered, screwing his face up at the herbal taste. Shaking his head in disgust, Raphael handed the cup back to Leo.

That's when he noticed something was wrong. Raphael frowned as the tea seemed to warm his body, like he was bathing in the sun, making his muscles relaxed. He couldn't help the yawn that broke free and felt his eyes start to droop closed, feeling as heavy as a tonne of bricks.

Realization hit Raphael, making his stomach lurch as darkness started to draw across his vision. He had been drugged.

"No," his whispered hoarsely, desperately trying to keep his suddenly heavy eyes open. "No, no, no, what have you done?" His tortured golden eyes flicked up to stare in disbelief at us.

I had to turn away from his tortured and hurt gaze, feeling a lump start to rise in my throat.

"What have you done?" Raphael suddenly screamed, trying vainly to push Leo off and get to his feet. "I can't go back there, he's waiting for me! No, please no!"

Leo wrapped his arms around Raph and held him down as he tried to get to his feet. The struggle didn't last long as the drug grew stronger in Raph's system. All the fight went out of him and his eyes were barely open. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but before he could his eyes closed and he slumped back against Leo.

Leo caught him before he could hit the floor and gently lay him down on the couch, putting a pillow under his head and draping a blanket over him.

"I'm sorry Raph," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I couldn't watch anymore. The guilt and the sounds of Raphael's screaming, the hurt disbelief in his eyes, made my stomach lurch and hot tears burn behind my eyes. I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me and collapsing on my bed.

I hid my face in my pillow as I felt the tears that had been burning behind my eyes break free and roll down my cheeks. I tried to hold back my sobs, but seeing the look of pure disbelief in Raph's eyes when he learnt that we had drugged him and hearing him scream like that, afraid to simply fall asleep, it made my walls crumble down and I let out the sobs that had built up in my chest.

I don't know how long I spent with my head buried in my pillow, crying as I gripped my sheets in a white-knuckled grip. After a while I felt the sobs start to subside and exhaustion start to claim my body. Allowing the usual comfort of sleep to claim me, I closed my eyes and slipped into the darkness that was waiting.

* * *

_~Michelangelo's POV~_

_The lair was dark and empty when I opened my eyes. I was lying on the couch in front of the silent TV. It must have been late, because no lights were on and the lair was shrouded in thick shadows. I sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I must have fallen asleep while watching something on the TV. My brothers had obviously turned the TV off and went to bed. _

_I glanced around the room until my eyes landed on the small red numbers on the DVD player, telling me that it was just past three in the morning. Stretching my arms above my head in a luxurious stretch, I quietly got to my feet and made my way up the staircase that led to our bedrooms. _

_I paused at the top of the stairs, a strange feeling settling in my gut. It felt like someone was following me. I could feel the burn of someone's eyes following my every movement. I frowned and felt a shiver run down my spine. I tried to shake the feeling off, I probably fell asleep halfway through a horror movie again, and my mind was just playing tricks on me._

_I was about to continue up the stairs when I noticed how quiet it was. That's when I knew something was wrong. The usual sounds of Raphael snoring and the familiar hum of Don's computers were absent. There was no flickering candlelight coming from Master Splinter's room and no usual smell of incense coming from Leo's._

_Feeling my heart start to pound wildly in my chest, I raced to the closest room as quietly as I could. I paused outside of Don's room, opening the door quietly and peering into the gloom. The bed was empty. And what was worse was the fact that it looked like a mini tornado had been unleashed in Donnie's room. Papers littered the dusty ground, computers lay smashed and broken on his work bench and the sheets on his bed were ripped and stained with something that I didn't want to believe was blood. _

_Feeling my breath hitch, I closed the door quickly and raced to the next room, Leo's room. Opening the door I found that he to, was nowhere in sight, and his usual clean room was in the same state of disarray as Don's. Not to mention the bloodstains on the floor._

_Feeling my hands start to shake I quickly raced towards the last room, Raphael's. Flinging the door open I had to choke back a sob as I found his room empty. Like the other two, his room was in complete disarray, and there were bloodstains on the wall. I felt myself go completely numb, shaking wildly and my heart beating wildly in my chest, beating so loud it was the only sound I could hear. The blood on the wall was still fresh, the harsh metallic smell burning through my senses._

_My brothers, my father, my family, were gone._

_And then I heard the sound of loud footsteps coming up the stairs. A violent shiver raced down my spine as my whole body froze. I stopped breathing, knowing that I should run, that I should find my weapons and fight the intruder that had done this to my family, but my body was frozen on the spot._

_A floorboard creaked and the sounds of heavy footsteps grew closer. I could feel him behind standing behind me. I could feel his eyes burning into my back, could feel his twisted smirk behind my back. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and heard the dark rumble from his chest._

_I felt myself slowly turn around, and the scream that was about to escape my throat froze as his eyes fixed on mine. He grinned slowly at me, and I could see a flash of pointed teeth behind his grin. _

_He looked me up and down slowly with the eyes of a predator. It was then that I noticed the blood staining his body, hot and sticky and fresh. _

"_I found you," he said with a sinister smile and another flash of pointed teeth. _

_My knees buckled under me as he took a step forward, hand reaching out for me, his face twisted in sadistic glee._

_And that's when I screamed._

* * *

**A/n: **Okay I know this probably raises more questions than answers but…what can I say, I like suspense! *Insert evil laugh here* I bet you can't guess who this mysterious 'him' is! Go on though, have a guess, it will be interesting to see what you think ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **Thanks for all the feedback on that last chapter, you guys made me smile :-) Also, good on you for having at guess on who the elusive 'he' is. Sorry to say…none of you were right but you _are _getting close to finding out. But until you do, please enjoy more sweet, sinful nightmares ;)

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Normal POV-_

_Blood dripped from the ceiling, splashing scarlet drops of the thick coppery substance on the dirty floor. Blood dripped down the walls in a thick, continuous stream, like the walls themselves were bleeding. The smell assaulted his nose and stung his eyes. Raphael shook his head to try and rid himself of the stench but it was like the coppery tang was clinging to his body, filling his pores and staining his skin. _

_Looking down Raphael couldn't hold back his scream. He was covered in blood. The bright scarlet liquid coated his skin from head to toe, the bright wetness shinning under the dim flickering lights around him. _

_He tried to brush the blood off him, swatting at his skin like he were trying to squash annoying bugs rather then trying to rid himself of the blood. But all he managed to do was smear the blood over his body more, so it was covering him like a sick, grotesque piece of scarlet armour. _

_Breathing ragged and hitched, Raphael looked around the room frantically for a way out. But as his golden eyes roamed through the dark, he could tell without having to inspect further, that he was completely and utterly trapped. _

_He was standing in the middle of a small grey room, a small grey room that was covered in blood. There were no doors and no windows, only the single flickering light above his head to light the small space in a weak haze. The walls felt to close, like they were going to rush him, and the ceiling felt far too low, like it was centimetres from the top of his head. The dirty ground, which was as hard and as cold as concrete, was wet and slippery with the coppery blood, squelching underfoot whenever Raphael took a step forward. _

_Raphael felt, for the first time in his life, claustrophobic. His eyes danced around the room wildly, searching for an exit that he knew wasn't there. His breathing was harsh and ragged, as if he had just ran a mile, and it felt as if there were a great weight pressing against his chest. His legs shook and his body trembled. Sweat coated his blood-soaked body, yet he shivered with cold. He felt nauseous, being surrounded by all this blood, because he knew it wasn't __**his.**_

_Dark shadows shrouded the edges of the room in flickering darkness, only serving to add to Raphael's growing claustrophobia. In any other circumstance, he would have laughed. He had lived his whole life underground in sewer after all, so the feeling of claustrophobia to him was as foreign as walking around in bright daylight. _

_A violent tremor raced down Raphael's spine, and he knew it wasn't from the claustrophobia. Someone was in here with him. Whirling around in fear, Raphael realized with a sickening feeling that he didn't have his weapons on him. _

_A dark chuckle echoed around the empty room, bouncing off the walls and sounding far too loud in Raphael's ears. A familiar figure stepped forward, eyes blazing and a sadistic smile etching his features. _

"_Hey Raphael," the figure grinned, "did you miss me?"_

"_Y-y-you," Raphael stammered, unconsciously taking a step back, the floor squelching underfoot._

"_What? Did you seriously think you could get rid of me that easily? Please," the figure scoffed, stepping forward into the light, his own body glistening with fresh blood. "You can't escape me that easily Raphael."_

"_What do you want from me?" Raphael demanded, shifting into a fighting stance as he fought to keep his voice from breaking. The time for running was over._

"_What makes you think I want anything from you?" The figure asked, taking another slow, predatory step forward towards his pray. _

"_Everyone always wants something," Raphael retorted, fighting to keep still, realizing that if he took another step back e would be pinned against the wall. _

"_Yes, I suppose they do," the figure said after a moment of hesitation. "What I want from you, Raphael is for you to stop running away from me. Why do I frighten you so?"_

"_You don't scare me!" Raphael shot back, though he knew it was a lie, and __**he **__knew it. His legs were trembling and his chest was heaving, fighting for air that wasn't there._

"_Yes I do," the figure said with a slow smile, his eyes glittering with malice. "And I know what else scares you Raphie-boy."_

_Suddenly the shadows around him started moving with life. Raphael backed away until his shell hit the wall, his eyes widening in terror. No, how could he know what he was afraid of? How was it possible?_

_The figure smirked at Raphael's fear before slowly stepping back into the withering shadows and disappearing, until he was replaced by something else entirely. _

_A large, black, hairy spider, the size of a small car, slowly crawled from the shadows, thick pointed pincers dripping with saliva as eight beady black eyes focused on Raphael._

_Raphael felt his breath hitch as the giant arachnid slowly started crawling towards him, eyes glittering and filled his coldness._

_Raphael was trapped. He couldn't run, couldn't hide, and couldn't move. His legs were frozen and refused to move, his brain screaming at him to run, to fight, to do something, anything. But it was no use. His heart had all but stopped, frozen in place by fear. Raphael hated bugs, absolutely hated them. Always had ever since he was little and had fallen into a sub-sewer tunnel that was filled with spiders and other creepy-crawlies. He had been stuck down there for an hour, his hoarse cries echoing around the small space, unheard, until his brother Leo found him an hour later, called up in a ball on the filthy ground._

_Raphael heard the flap of wings as a dozen moths flew around him, their wings as dark as shadows and as sharp as the edge of a sword. More sounds came from the thick shadows as large centipedes crawled towards Raphael agonizingly slowly. _

"_No! Get away!" Raphael screamed as the bugs grabbed at him, crawled over his skin, crawled __**under **__his skin. "No! Get off me! Get off me!"_

_Raphael's screams echoed around the cold, dark space, unheard and unanswered, just like they had all those years ago. The bugs moved closer, fangs flashing, saliva dripping, as they pushed him to the ground, covering him completely._

_Raphael's screams faded into the blackness._

* * *

_-Leonardo's POV-_

Three hours had passed before Raphael woke up screaming. I was sitting beside him on the couch, his head resting in my lap when I felt his body begin to tense. I was about to call out to Donnie when Raphael screamed, back arching off the couch as his hands clawed at his skin, nails raking over his flesh, leaving bloody trails.

"Raphael! Raphael wake up, it's just a dream!" I shouted over his hoarse cries, trying to pin his flailing arms under his shell.

"No! Get off me!" Raphael screamed, trying to break free from my firm hold him.

He was clawing at himself like he was trying to brush something off his skin, his muscles tensed like he was fighting someone or _something _in his sleep.

"Donnie!" I shouted, moving so that I was now on top of Raphael, his arms gripped firmly in my hands, as I press myself down on is plastron to hold him still. He tries to buck under me, trying to twist away and break free from my hold, but I can see that what little energy he's had from the past few days, has all but left him.

Donnie and Master Splinter appeared a moment later, eyes wide with fear.

"Raphael," Don tries to say calmly, crouching next to the couch and laying a comforting hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Wake up Raphael, you're safe, it's only us."

Two golden eyes snap open, looking around wildly and still slightly glazed over with sleep, before those eyes rest on me.

"Leo?"

He sounds lost, confused, and more than a little scared, and that's what frightens me most of all. What had Raphael see in his dream?

"Shhh, it's alright Raphael, it's me," I said gently, slowly releasing my tight grip from his arms to gently stroke his cheek. "You just had a bad dream, you're safe now."

Raphael blinked, slowly becoming more aware to his surroundings. His chest was heaving and his body was soaked with sweat. Bloody gashes ran the length of his arms and chest where he had violently clawed himself.

I-I-I…"

Raphael broke off, a soft sob escaping him.

"It's alright little brother, you're safe now," I murmured, getting off his plastron and moving to resume my previous posistion on the couch, pulling Raphael close and wrapping my arms around his shaking form.

I had never seen Raphael like this, at least not since we were very small children. Raphael never cried, never broke down in front of one of us like he was doing now. Raphael was always the strong one, the one who hid all his emotions behind a brick wall, never allowing us to see or know what he was feeling.

"Leo," Don spoke up softly, snapping my attention away from Raphael. "Can I talk to you? Alone."

"Sure," I said, fighting to keep my voice from shaking.

Master Splinter moved forward, taking my place on the couch, pulling his son to him and whispering softly to him.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and followed Don into the kitchen, trying hard to block out the sounds of Raphael's sobs.

"Donnie, I thought you said the sedative was supposed to _stop _him from dreaming," I said as soon as we entered the kitchen.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Don said slowly, swallowing the own lump that was lodged in his throat.

It was then that I noticed the panicked look in Don's usually soft brown eyes.

"The sedative was supposed to stop him from dreaming," Don continued hesitantly. "He shouldn't have dreamed at all."

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry for leaving you off at yet another cliffie, but that's how I roll ;)

I'm sorry for being so mean to Raphie, but I assure you the answer to all this is close. I'm not 100% how close, but I assure you, you _will _eventually get to know who this mysterious 'who' is. For now, have fun guessing!

Until next time,

~Cat


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **Sorry in advance for the small chapter. I kinda just needed to write it as a filler chapter to get it out of the way. But don't worry, I promise you that the next chapter will be more interesting :)

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Donatello's POV-_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The sedative was supposed to help Raph by making him sleep but not _dream. _I tested the sedative a million times. I ran every test possible to make sure it was safe for my brother. I scrutinised every note I had to make sure that he wouldn't dream at all. So how is it possible that he _did _dream? He shouldn't have been able to at all. He should have fallen asleep and woken up a few hours later, a little disoriented and confused perhaps, but definitely not screaming and clawing his skin.

Which only leads to the conclusion that Raphael had a nightmare. But about what? How? I've never seen my brother act like that before, not Raphael. I've seen him take hits in fights that would leave any other man screaming in pain, and he barely bats an eye. I've seen Raphael leap into battles were the odds have been greatly stacked against us. I've seen him free-fall from a plane into the ocean without so much as a cry. My big brother, Raphael, who's never been afraid of the dark, let alone _scream _like he just did.

The only thing I know that scares Raphael are bugs. That's it! He must have had a dream about bugs! Why else would he scratch at his skin like that? He looked like he was trying to brush something off him; maybe that's what the nightmare had been about. But...that still doesn't explain why he had the nightmare in the first place.

I poke my head around the door and look into the lounge room. Master Splinter is still sitting on the couch beside Raphael, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Raphael isn't moving, isn't screaming or crying like he was minutes ago. Now he just looks...empty. I can't see his face from here but I can see his whole body slumped against Master Splinter, like there's no energy left in his body. His breathing is slow and even, and his heart rate has gone down considerably, but I know he's not asleep, not after what he saw in his nightmare.

Leo's hovering around the lounge room, fidgeting and unsure, for the first time in a very long time, of what to do. His gaze is torn between flitting anxiously around the room and staring at Raphael and Master Splinter. Raphael hasn't said anything, and refuses to answer our questions, let alone acknowledge our existence.

Mikey's still in his room, which is surprising. I thought Raph's screaming would have woken him up. I'll have to check on him later. Right now I need to examine the sedatives again.

With a deep sigh I turn back into my lab, pulling a chair up to my desk. Grabbing one of the remaining sedatives, I laid it out on a small Petri dish and slid it under the microscope. Pressing my eye to the lens, I studied the sleeping pill shrewdly. There was nothing special about it. It was just your average sleeping pill with enhanced additives to calm the brain enough so that you would have a long, dream-less sleep.

Grabbing a small knife, I gently cut the pill in half, before going back to examine it. Turning the dials, I magnified the lens and focused the image. I wasn't surprised by what I had found. My own special blend of chemicals, specifically made for the purpose of slowing down the brain's functions. There was no logical or plausible reason as to why Raphael had dreamt.

So how did he?

* * *

_-Master Splinter's POV-_

Leonardo said he would keep watch over Raphael, and that I should get some rest. I was reluctant at first, I didn't want to leave Raphael after what had just happened, but I needed some time to meditate, and I couldn't do that with my unresponsive son curled up against me.

Rising quietly from the lounge and trading places with Leonardo, I glanced back down at Raphael, feeling my heart sink in my chest. He didn't even notice the change, his amber eyes, always so full of life and burning with passion, were now unfocused and glazed over, like he wasn't all _there _anymore.

Repressing a deep sigh I padded quietly into my room, closing the door softly behind me. Lighting a few candles, I slowly eased myself onto my worn meditation mat, letting the familiar scent of burning candles and incense calm me. Closing my eyes I let my mind flow, like water that flowed through streams and into smaller creaks, letting my thoughts shift and float without focusing on any one of them in particular.

However it was soon clear that there was one persistent thought, nagging in the back of mind no matter how hard I tried to repress it. But I knew I couldn't ignore it forever, not now. I knew that; when I buried it nine years ago, that I would one day have to re-visit it.

I had heard Donatello and Leonardo talking in the kitchen. I had heard them talking about the sleep sedative we had given Raphael, and how he shouldn't have dreamed at all, let alone awake screaming and trying to claw himself. There was only one person I knew who would have that much power to invade another's dream, even when drugs were _preventing _them from dreaming.

I shuddered at the thought, knowing that this person should be classified more as a _thing. _

I had hoped that I had disposed of this _thing _all those years ago. I thought I had finally banished _its _evil from my family once and for all. And now I was sure _it _was back. But how? How could _it _still be alive? And how could _it _get into the heads of my sons? I realized with a sinking feeling in my gut that _its _powers have grown stronger, so strong now that _it _may be more powerful than I.

"Stay away from my sons," I whispered, not sure if _it _was still listening, not sure if _it _was hiding somewhere in the shadows, watching me.

I thought I had gotten rid of _it. _I thought my family was safe. I thought _it _was gone for good. I thought my secret was safe.

But now I fear Raphael may be starting to remember...

* * *

**A/n: **I cannot describe how p***d off I am right now. My thumb drive that contains all my TMNT stories, all of my TMNT ideas, and most importantly, all of my TMNT plots, is not freakin working! I have tried everything and it just won't show up on my computer, saying something that the file or whatever is unavailable! And to make matters worse I had all my plots for **Redemption **written in _detail! _out on it! Not to mention the plot outline and chapter plots and characters for the new TMNT story I was working on! And I put so much effort and time into it to! I was hoping it was going to be a really big TMNT story and it took me _ages _just to figure out the stupid plot!

Sorry for my ranting, I just really needed to get that off my chest. Right now I'm going to try and figure out what to do and try to remember everything I had written down :(

Till the next time I feel like writing, (which might not be for a whole now), cheers.

~Cat


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **Sorry about my ramblings at the end of the last chapter. It wasn't my place to unload all my problems and frustration on you guys. As a make-up gift, I have decided to push through and just re-do everything that I lost on my thumb drive. And so I thought, to make it up to you all, I'd post the next chapter. Which just so happens to contain what you've all been waiting for…

*Drum roll*

Yes, that's right, in this chapter you will _finally _find out who this mysterious 'He' character is!

So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Normal POV-_

The dim candlelight flickered in the shadows, dripping wax that pooled on the floor. Tendrils of incense drifted around the room. Usually Master Splinter thought that this was the most peaceful of places to be. The candlelight was warm, and Master Splinter liked the way it created dancing shadows across the walls. The strong smell of his favourite incense was usually all it took to comfort him. He felt safe wrapped in the coiling smoke. But tonight was different. All his years of training in the art of ninjitsu, of schooling his mind, body and spirit, couldn't calm him down.

After trying to meditate for a little over an hour now, Master Splinter finally gave up, sighing in defeat and getting to his feet. He had been pacing around the confines of his room for more than ten minutes now, and he knew, no matter how much he wished not to do so, he knew, deep in his heart that his sons deserved to know the truth.

Before things became worse than they had already become.

* * *

_-Normal POV-_

Michelangelo padded quietly down the stairs and into the living room. He had woken up in a cold sweat, his scream muffled by his pillow. His nightmare still played in front of his eyes, the horror and the fear still making Michelangelo's heart race.

There had been something oddly familiar about the nightmare. Not the nightmare itself, but…the person in the nightmare. Michelangelo frowned, and though his mind screamed at him not to, he closed his eyes and forced himself to try and remember everything about the nightmare.

Those piercing grey eyes instantly shot into his mind, and Mikey forced himself to focus on them. He could have sworn he had seen these eyes somewhere before, but on whom? The unusually bright irises were the colour of storm clouds on a dark day, and flashed with cold, calculating malice. But what was unusual about the eyes was the fact that, just around the pupil, the storm grey eyes became a strange mix of blue and light grey, making 'their' pupils stand out and 'their' eyes flash like ice.

Mikey could have sworn he had never seen such eyes before, but a small part of him, a small part of his heart, whispered that he had.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Mikey took a deep breath and walked into the oddly silent living room. His brothers were all siting around the couch, their eyes fixed to the floor or ceiling. None of them spoke or looked at one another; their faces perfectly blank save for their eyes.

Mikey understood why. He had heard Raphael screaming from his room, but he had honestly been too afraid to come down and see what was happening. He knew Raphael must have had another nightmare, and after what Mikey saw in his own nightmare, he couldn't blame him for screaming.

Mikey saw the long red scratches on his Raphael's arms, and realized with a sinking heart that his nightmare must have been worse than he thought.

Leonardo looked up as Mikey approached, indicating with his hand for him to sit next to him. Mikey slumped down next to his oldest brother, a thick lump forming in his throat. Don was staring intently at his hands, as if the secrets to the universe were hidden there. Leo fixed his gaze on a flickering candle on the small coffee table. Raphael had his arms crossed tightly over his chest, laying back on his shell on the couch and glaring at the ceiling, his amber gaze hot enough to smoulder metal.

"What's happening?" Michelangelo whispered, finally finding his voice.

"Master Splinter wants to talk to us," Leo said quietly, pulling his gaze away from the candle to latch onto Mikey.

Michelangelo couldn't help but flinch under Leo's gaze. His hazel eyes, which were always filled with peace and shining with light, were now dull and defeated.

"What about?" Mikey asked, although he thought he already had a pretty good idea.

No one answered him.

Letting out a pent up breath, Mikey slumped against the couch, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_-Normal POV-_

Master Splinter appeared from his room a few moments later. He leaned heavily against his walking stick, hunched over more so than usual. His fur looked oddly dull under the faint candlelight, pronouncing his grey fur. His eyes were hooded and filled with an un-readable emotion.

Stopping in front of his sons, Master Splinter gazed at them silently for a moment before slowly sinking into his old armchair.

"My sons," he rasped, his voice scratchy and sounding just as dull as theirs had become. "There is something we need to talk about."

Mikey looked up quickly at his Sensei, his heart clenching tightly in his chest. Don's and Leo's gaze finally moved to meet Master Splinter's after a moment of hesitation. Raphael kept his gaze fixed firmly on the roof.

Master Splinter closed his eyes, feeling his heart grow heavier in his chest with what he was about to tell his sons.

"I know you all must have questions," he began after a moment, slowly opening his eyes to peer at his sons. "And I know you all must be confused as to what is happening, and feeling helpless against it and unsure of what to do. Raphael," Master Splinter said, directing his gaze on the hot-headed turtle, "I know you have been having bad nightmares as of late."

Raphael stiffened, his eyes not wavering from the ceiling as he gave a curt nod.

"And I understand that you, Michelangelo, have just woken from a similar nightmare," Master Splinter continued.

Mikey's eyes widened in shock as his brothers' eyes all snapped to his.

"You must believe when I tell you my sons, that I love you all very much," Master Splinter sighed. "Which is why I am choosing to tell you this. I realize now that I should have told you long ago, and it was wrong of me to keep this hidden from you for so long. You each have the right to know."

"Know what, Sensei?" Leo asked hesitantly, his eyes wide and fixed solely on Master Splinter.

"I know what is causing your nightmares my sons," Master Splinter whispered, fighting to keep his voice even and in control.

Raphael's eyes snapped away from the ceiling as he stared at Master Splinter in disbelief. Mikey felt his body go rigid and he heard Don suck in a deep breath behind him. Leo remained frozen and silent, his gaze never leaving his Sensei's.

"My sons, I believe that these nightmares are being conjured up from deep within your mind. These are not ordinary nightmares; someone is pulling our most secret and darkest of fears from your mind and using them against you."

"But Master Splinter," Leo cut in quickly, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Surely no one has that amount of power to read your thoughts and invade your dreams?"

"Dream walking is very rare my son, but not unheard of. It requires a great deal of self-control and years of training to achieve."

"But who do we know that's powerful enough to do that?" Don asked, his brow furred in confusion. "The Shredder's dead, and we have a truce with Karai. And I know for a fact that the Purple Dragons would never be able to do something like this."

"You are correct, Donatello. The Purple Dragons and The Foot are not behind this."

"Then who is?" Raphael demanded, his first words since he had been given the sleeping draft.

Master Splinter took a deep breath, this was the moment he had been dreading for more than twelve years. "It is your brother."

* * *

_-Raphael's POV-_

I felt my whole body stiffen and grow numb as soon as Master Splinter said those words. _What tha' hell did he mean, 'your brother?' My brothers would never do somethin' like this, let alone actually be able to do it!_

"What tha' hell are ya' talkin' about?" I found myself growling. I didn't know when I had gotten to my feet, or when I had marched over to Master Splinter. I didn't know when I was leaning over him, imposing and quivering with barely controlled rage. _How dare he accuse one of us?_

"My son, you must let me finish," Master Splinter said, looking up at me as calmly as he could. It was then I realized, with a jolt, the deep sadness and guilt shining in Master Splinter's eyes.

I curled my fists at my sides and took a step back, folding my arms across my chest and waiting for him to continue.

"It is time you all knew the truth, my sons," Master Splinter whispered. "Do you remember when I told you the story on how you came to be? On how I found you crawling in the ooze?"

I saw my brothers nod uncertainty, their eyes wide with confusion. I growled and bit my lip to stop myself from saying something I would regret later.

"When I found you crawling in the ooze all those years ago…there were five of you."

"F-f-five of us?" Don whispered, his warm brown eyes wide and confused. I saw his hands start to tremble, a sure sign that he was getting nervous.

"Yes," Master Splinter whispered. "I collected the five of you up in an old coffee canister and took you back to my burrow. As you already know, you all started to grow, as did I. When you got too big for my burrow I took you to an abandoned part of the sewers. That was where we made our new home. Shortly after, I decided to teach you all ninjitsu. I knew the outside world was a dangerous place for you, and wanted you to have the skills to survive should you ever encounter the outside world, which I knew you would.

"I knew you wouldn't stay young forever. You were already curious at such a young age, and I knew you would be drawn to the surface-world sooner or later-"

"What has that got ta' do with you saying there were five of us?" I interrupted, my eyes narrowing and my body start to tremble.

"I didn't want you to remember," Master Splinter murmured, looking down at the floor. "You were all so young…"

"What happened?" Leo demanded, his voice stiff and his posture rigid.

"When you were first starting your training, you couldn't have been more than four or five, I started to notice that one of your brothers was…different."

"Different? Different how?" Donatello spoke up.

"Your brother was a lot calmer than any of you at the time. He would usually sit out when the rest of you played. He started to distance himself from you, and when I started to teach you the art of ninjitsu he showed exceptional skills and focus.

"At first I just thought he wanted to focus on his training instead of playing with the rest of you. By the age of six he had mastered almost everything I had taught you. His focus had grown as well as his skill. Soon I had to teach him separately, so that I could see his full potential.

"I knew that it was my duty to call on one of you to be the leader of our family. And at the time I was going to choose your brother. But…after a while I began to notice something off about him. There was something cold in his eyes and something hungry in his heart. When we meditated I saw dark things within him, even at such a young age. I was becoming more and more worried as the weeks went by, and decided to confide in The Ancient One. He to saw dark things in your brother's soul and was worried for our family.

"I asked for guidance but The Ancient One didn't know what I could do. I tried talking to your brother but he just acted like a normal child whenever I spoke to him, pretending not to know what I was talking about. I decided I should leave things for the time being, thinking that he may grow out of it, or that I would be able to get rid of his dark energy. But one night I heard the sound of footsteps in your room. Worried, I ran to your room to find your brother with a jagged piece of glass in his hand, standing over your bed Raphael.

"I was able to disarm him before any harm came to you. I asked your brother why he had tried to do what he was about to do, and when he told me he wanted to see what would happen, I knew then that I had to do something. There was no mistaking the coldness in his eyes and the darkness within his soul. So I did the only thing I could do at the time in order to protect the rest of our family; I took him away. Blindfolding him I led him to the southern end of the sewers, the tunnels furthest away from our home, and I…I left him there. I didn't have it in my heart to kill him; he was my son as much as you four are, so I prayed that he would die a quick death.

"But he must have found a way to survive. I believe that he has remained hidden all these years, schooling himself in the way of ninjitsu and training his mind to walk in your dreams."

I felt dizzy. I…I couldn't believe what Master Splinter had just told us. It just seemed like a joke, a big joke.

"If what you say is true," Don stammered, and I could see the tears in the corners of his eyes, "then why don't we remember him?"

"The Ancient One and I thought it would be best if you forgot everything that happened, so we mediated, erasing your brother from your lives. We thought it would be safer that way, if you never knew."

"What was his name?" Leo asked softly, his posture rigid and his eyes vacant.

"Diego," Master Splinter whispered. "I am sorry my sons, I only wanted what was best for-"

"No!" I exploded, feeling my anger burning behind my eyes. "You don't get the right! We have a right to know about our own brother! How could you keep this from us?"

"Raphael, my son, please-

"Don't try to tell me to calm down!" I screamed. "I've been having these nightmares for years, _years_! And you've known all along that it was my _brother _causing them and you never said anything!"

"Raphael, Diego is dangerous-

"I don't care! Our existence is already a lie! Our lives are a lie! And now, our own _childhood _was a lie as well!"

I whirled around and ran for the exit. My eyes were clouded, and burning with tears. All I could see was red as my anger, as _everything _inside me boiled over. My muscles burned with fire and I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. My heart was beating too fast and my lungs weren't working. There was no air, how could there be no air?

"Raphael, come back!" Master Splinter yelled from behind me. "Diego is still out there! He will kill you my son!"

I ignored him and ran out into the familiar sewer tunnels. _Let him find me, _I thought with a low growl. He was going to pay for haunting my dreams.

He was going to pay for hurting my family.

* * *

**A/n:**…well, I guess you guys weren't expecting that! I've seen a lot of ideas about the turtles having a sister and what-not, but I thought, 'hey, what if they had another brother? An evil brother?' So…yeah, that's pretty much why I wrote this fic, just to experiment with that idea.

And don't worry, the story isn't over yet. Why, how could it be, when you haven't even met Diego yet? *Evil Smile*

I wanted to keep the theme of the turtles being named after renaissance artist, so I did a little research and found the renaissance artist _Diego Valdez. _There was just something about the name that struck me, and thought it would be perfect for the 'fifth turtle.'

Now I know there are still a lot of things left unanswered and a lot more questions added to the mix. If you have any questions, any what-so-ever, please ask me so that I can try to answer them in the next few chapters to come.

Peace,

~Cat


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **I know I surprised quite a few of you with the unveiling of Diego last chapter. Last night I was able to sit down and figure out what direction I wanted to take this in. Soon enough, a plot bunny latched on and I was able to write down all the plots for the rest of this story, (which may be roughly around fifteen chapters long,) and figure out the direction I want to take this in. And it's fair to say that I have a little…surprise installed for all of you…*Evil chuckle*

But now, I am literally swamped with assignments, (I think I have about 6 of them in all), but I was able to finish one this morning and half of another one. So I thought I deserved a break, and writing the next chapter for this was the perfect way to do so.

So please, hold on to the edge of your seats and prepare for a few plot twists. Dim the lights and watch out for the eyes that are watching you from the shadows…

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Leonardo's POV-_

I was on my feet in an instant, my head spinning and my mind whirling. I was sure my mouth was hanging open, jaw dropped to the floor as my eyes stared in shocked disbelief at my Sensei, at my Master, at my father…

My thoughts snapped back quickly to the problem at hand. Swallowing the hard lump that had risen in my throat, I clenched my hands into tight fists and turned sharply on my heel, turning my back to my father and running for the open door. I needed some air, some time to think things through, but more importantly, I had to stop Raphael from confronting…from confronting our _brother._

Dimly, I could hear Mikey and Don following me quickly, neither of them speaking. The dark, twisting tunnels were shadowed with foreboding and eerily quiet, save for the sound of our ragged breathing.

My mind snapped back to what Master Splinter had just told us, my body going on auto-pilot as I ran blindly through the shadow-strewn tunnels. How…how could Master Splinter keep this from us, for all this time? Our own father hiding the truth from us, letting us believes that these dreams, that these horrible nightmares were happening to Raph and Mikey because they had 'inner demons' inside of them.

A fresh wave of guilt washed over my heart. We had forced Raphael back into his dreamscape, we had purposely pushed him back to where Diego, to where our brother could so easily get to him. Those scratches on his arms were because of us. His lack of sleep, his fear, his insomnia, it was all because of us. And now Mikey…now Mikey was starting to see him to. How long would it be until Don started having these nightmares? How long would it be until _I_ started having them?

A wave of hurt stabbed my heart and my soul, as I fought to keep back the tears that threatened to escape, and the strangled sob that had risen up in my throat. Master Splinter trusted me as the eldest, as the leader, to take care of our family, of my brothers. We shared everything together. He trained me since birth, raised me to the warrior I am today. He taught me _everything_ I know. He told me all his concerns, all his memories, all his fears…yet he kept this…this horrible _secret _from me, from us all this time!

I felt something else start to creep into my heart, another emotion, one I was familiar with but didn't show a lot; anger. White hot anger as sharp as knives wrapped their devil claws around me, tensing my muscles and turning everything into a red haze, boiling my blood and flaming my muscles. My heart started pumping wildly and I suddenly wanted to punch everything I saw. Dimly, I thought this must be how Raphael feels a lot of the time, and this is how he acts when his anger consumes him, like a rabid dog that's breathing down the back of my neck.

_Good, let this dark anger consume me, _I thought darkly, my hands balling up into tight fists at my sides, my muscles rigid and ready to fight. I had a demon to face. All of us did, Raph, Mikey, Don and I, and this time, a calm, level head wouldn't fix the problem.

This time, I needed to 'do a Raph', as it were, and fight angry. It was time to fight fire with fire.

* * *

_-Master Splinter's POV-_

The candlelight flickered in the darkness as I paced anxiously around my room. I knew I shouldn't have told my sons what I had. I knew they would react like this, I knew they would run right to the source of the problem, to see it for themselves. I knew how they would look at me, but I still wasn't ready for it; for the hurt and disbelief that shone in their eyes. The way they looked at me with quickly growing anger and resentment, with vile _hatred._

I took a deep shuddering breath as I paced anxiously around my room, my tail flicking in agitation on the ground behind me. My own sons hated me. The thought sent a pang straight to my heart, as cold and as sharp as the Devil's own hands. My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes stung with tears, blurring my vision.

_What have I done?_

What would I say to my sons when they returned home? _If _they returned home? Would they be able to forget this, to put this behind them and trust me again? _Probably not. _

I felt a dark presence in the air, signalling that I was no longer alone. The shadows withered, possessing a life all of their own. And then the voice, the horrible cruel, _dark _voice was in my head again, whispering in its sinister, venomous voice.

"_You did the right thing. They had a right to know about me…"_

"No, you did this to me," I whispered, shaking my head in a useless attempt to get rid of the chilling voice. "You did this to my family, to my sons!"

"_Come, come now, Splinter," _the voice hissed, _"You knew I was going to get to them sooner or later. It was inevitable. Their suffering will be on your hands. Their blood will stain your fur and their screams will fill your ears for the rest of eternity when I'm through with them."_

"You leave my sons alone!" I screamed, whirling around in a tight circle, narrowed eyes searching the flickering shadows for the being that I knew was hidden there. "Leave my family alone!"

"_Now, now, it's going to be all right," _the voice whispered, as cold as ice and dripping with malicious poison. _"It'll all be over soon. I promise."_

And then the voice was gone and I was alone.

* * *

_-Diego's POV-_

I smiled as I waited, like a lion about to pounce on its cornered prey. Raphael was coming; I could hear his shouts and rushed footsteps even from here. No doubt the others would be following him. Looks like it will be a big, family reunion after all.

It was cold in this part of the sewers, colder than the rest of the sewers anyway. I liked it that way. The cold made everything more…_enticing._

Stepping back into the shadows, I let them cloak me. I'm an expert at moving silently and blending in with the shadows, so much so that it feels like the shadows are a second layer of skin to me.

He's getting closer. I can hear his heart pounding wildly against his chest and the sound of his blood roaring white hot through his veins. Eyes alight with manic joy, I slipped further back into the shadows, crouching down low, waiting.

"Finally," I said, a slow smile curling my lips. "I've been waiting, little brother."

* * *

**A/n: **Not as long as the last chapter, sorry about that guys. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and a few more things explained. So until next time, (which will hopefully be soon, as I have high inspiration for this story at the moment), sit back and wonder what surprises await for you around the corner…*Insert evil Shredder laugh*

Also, head on over to my profile page and check out my latest poll :)

Thanks for sticking with this story. Your reviews are amazing and encourage me to write faster!

Until next time,

~Cat


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warning:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update and for leaving you off at that little cliffie. Life's been pretty hectic at the moment, but hopefully now, as the holidays approach, I'll have more time to update my current stories, and maybe even some new ones :D

**Warning for swearing**

So please, sit back and relax, and enjoy this chapter whilst you can, because very soon we will be taking a detour onto plot-twist road…;)

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Normal POV-_

Raphael snarled as he stomped through the sewers, his teeth clenched and his fists balled up tightly by his sides. His amber eyes, burning with molten heat, narrowed and flickered around the dark, withering ebony shadows that clung to every corner of the sewers. He swore he heard dark whispers filling the tunnels, emitting from every twisted shadow that flickered and moved, like they were _alive. _

Raphael felt something dark and sinister clench in his gut. White hot fury rose like a tidal wave and consumed him, twisting and turning and consuming him from the inside out. His anger shimmered, breaking the surface and leaving his muscles clenched tightly, and his body shivering with his barely suppressed rage. Red dots clouded his vision, making him see everything through a shimmering red haze.

He couldn't even begin to describe how hurt he felt, how betrayed he felt by his own father. The anger that coursed through his veins and heightened his senses, usually feeling familiar and warm, was now burning so hot, so unfamiliar, that it felt cold.

He didn't care if his brothers were looking for him. He didn't care if his father was sitting at home alone, slowly fading away from the obvious guilt that was eating away at his heart. Raphael didn't care about anything at the moment. The only thing that mattered was finding Diego.

And making him wish he was never born…

"Diego! Show yourself you coward!" Raphael roared, his voice echoing loudly around the sewer tunnels, and momentarily drowning out the whispers coming from the shadows.

Raphael growled when the only response was the constant _drip drip _of a leaking pipe.

"Diego you fucking bastard! Show yourself you fucking piece of shit!" Raphael yelled, his chest heaving as the red dots that clouded his vision grew brighter with the growing intensity of his anger.

"All you had to do was ask nicely," an eerily familiar, dark voice said from the shadows behind Raph.

Whirling around, Raphael's eyes narrowed to deadly chips of molten lava as Diego stepped slowly out of the shadows, his lips curled up in a sinister smile, his eyes shining with sadistic mirth.

This was the first time Raphael was able to get a good look at his 'brother.' He could tell straight away that living a life in solitary was present in every feature of Diego's body. He was tall, at least a good half-head taller than Raph, with wide shoulders and very strong looking legs, though Raphael guessed that he had more upper body strength than Diego did.

His tough reptilian skin was a dark, forest green, a mix of Raphael's emerald skin and Michelangelo's deep sea-green skin. His body was marred with scars and his dark shell and plastron were chipped in several places. Raphael could see a long scar travel from Diego's right temple, all the way down to his opposite shoulder, and briefly wondered how he had gotten it. An old, ripped cloth that was probably once white a few years back, but was now a deep, dirty grey, was tied across his face in a crude bandana.

Raphael couldn't help but shiver as he stared into those incredibly light grey eyes, so light they were almost completely white, save for the snake-like pupils.

He noticed that he didn't carry a weapon, unless he counted the steel chains that were wrapped around his chest and shoulders.

Diego smiled slowly, giving Raphael a good view of his sharpened teeth. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, little brother," he said in a soft whisper that was dripping with venom.

Raphael fought away the sudden surge of fear that rose up inside of him, instead pushing it down and replacing it with his previous anger.

"What's wrong Raphie?" Diego asked, pursing his lips and tilting his head to the side. "Don't you want to play?"

* * *

_-Donatello's POV-_

I tried to blink back the tears that blurred my vision and threatened to fall. I felt numb, unable to feel anything but the stinging in my eyes. I wanted to feel anger, or hurt, or betrayal, anything but this numbing pain, leaving me feeling like nothing but an emotionless zombie, incapable of feeling. Anything would be better than this bitter cold numbness that froze my blood and stole away my tongue.

I didn't even know where I was going. It was like my body was on auto-pilot, automatically following wherever my brothers were going.

Looking up, I noticed the look of utter betrayal and hurt shining in Leo's onyx eyes, and the way his mouth was set in a grim light, his teeth clenched and his hands shaking by his sides.

Mikey wasn't doing any better. He had his head bowed as he followed us quietly; trying to hide the tears that silently rolled down his cheeks and the muffled sobs he tried desperately to keep in.

Something was nagging in the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It seemed important though, so I tried to concentrate on the stray thought and odd feeling that was beginning to worm its way into my stomach.

Swallowing the dryness in my mouth, I forced myself to ask the question that was at the back of my mind.

"Do you guys actually..._remember _Diego? You know, from when we were little?"

Mikey looked up at me then, quickly drying his moist eyes. "Not really," he admitted slowly. "Actually, I can't remember a thing about him at all."

"What about you Leo?" I asked with a slight frown.

"No," Leo ground out, his eyes flashing with hurt before being replaced by anger. "But Master Splinter _did _say he made sure we couldn't remember anything," he spit out harshly, curling his fists and jerking away from us, continuing his fast pace down the dark sewer tunnels, eyes casting around for any sign of Raphael.

"I know, but…something just doesn't fit," I said slowly, my brow creasing as I tried to piece all the puzzle bits together. "Something doesn't feel right about all of this."

Leo opened his mouth to say something when a familiar, gut-wrenching scream echoed around the sewer tunnels, making us all freeze in horror.

"Raphael," Leo whispered, shooting us a look filled with horror.

"It's Diego," I whispered, feeling my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. "He has Raph."

* * *

**A/n: **Dun, dunn, dunnn…Let me know what you thought. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated :)

Until next time,

~Cat


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warnings:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **Was inspired after writing the last chapter and I had to keep going! :D

I think there's going to be around 15 chapters for this story, so we're nearly there folks. Wow, it feels like ages ago when I posted the first chapter. Actually…it probably was ages ago…

**WARNINGS in this chapter for violence, dark themes, an overload of angst, torture and swearing. You have been warned…**

Well, here's the first ever chapter where it's all in Diego's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Diego's POV-_

Raphael's tortured screams echoed around the sewers, the rich sound filling my ears and causing me to smile. I watched as he withered on the ground, like a pathetic bug, the chains I used to restrain him to the rough, brick wall clanging from the force of his struggles. It was all very beautiful.

A particularly loud scream was torn mercilessly from his throat, his eyes screwed shut tightly as he thrashed wildly against the invisible invaders that were crawling all over his body. This just made my grin grow wider. What made this all the more…_delicious,_ was the fact that all this, all these abhorrent nightmares, were merely in his head. The multitude of large, hairy, and carnivorous bugs that crawled all over his body and buried themselves under his skin, their sharp pincers and teeth tearing away his flesh, weren't really there. The pain he was feeling, the bugs he thought he was seeing, were nothing more than his darkest fears, conjured up from the depths of his mind for me to enjoy.

It was getting easier now, mind-walking, as I liked to call it. I found out that the more you scratched at a person's walls, the easier it was to get in. And soon enough, it was easy to poke around their every thought, their every feeling and darkest desires and fears, and conjure them up and manipulate them in front of their very eyes, so that they believed it was all real, when really, all it was, was a waking nightmare.

A delicious, magnificent nightmare, all for me to enjoy.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Raphael screamed again, straining violently against his restraints, muscles flexing and bulging as he tried to break free.

I couldn't help but laugh at the weak display. I liked it when they tried to escape. It made everything that much more enjoyable and satisfying for when I would end his miserable, pathetic excuse of a life.

Realizing that the chains wrapped around him were too strong, and that his feeble attempts at escape were useless, Raphael slumped in defeat against the wall, shuddering and whimpering as the 'invisible bugs' continued to eat away at his skin.

"Did your _'father'_ ever tell you the _real _reason why he got rid of me?" I asked, slowly walking around Raph, watching his every movement, like a hawk watches its prey. "Did he ever tell you why he abandoned me? Why he took me down here and left me to die?"

Raphael's breath shook and came in rasping gasps, beads of sweat moistening his brow and rolling down his face.

"Answer me!" I screamed, probing around in his mind and sending a flair of white hot pain into his body.

Raphael cried out and withered pathetically on the filthy floor. Panting, he forced his eyes open to stare at me, gritting his teeth and snarling in anger.

"Yeah," he said in between ragged breaths. "He said…that ya' were becoming to evil…that yer' wanted nothin' but power…and that ya' tried…tried ta' kill me…"

"Lies!" I hissed, moving forward with the speed of a striking snake and snatched up the crimson tails of his mask, twisting them in my hand and yanking his head forward, forcing it back so that his pained eyes were staring right into mine.

"Your _father,_" I spit the word, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth, "was a fool. He was scared because I was learning to fast. He was scared because I was becoming a better ninja then he! So he banished me! He dragged me down the sewers and left me here to die!

"I was a young child! I didn't know how to care for myself, let alone try to _survive _on my own. That _rat _left me alone and defenceless! I was weak! But oh no, I wasn't just going to lay down and die, not that easily.

"I knew that if I tried to find my way back to the rest of you, he'd kill me. So I stayed hidden. It wasn't so bad, after a while. I caught my own food, when I could. I got used to the cold, so I don't feel it anymore. And every day I practised. I memorised everything I had learnt and I practised until I was so tired I couldn't even pick myself up off the ground. Being alone…it gives you the time for a lot of meditation. And it was through my meditation that I learnt to walk in peoples' dreams.

"And then, after _years _and _years _of practising, I was able to fully enter their minds, to conjure up the things they most fear, and shove it in their face! To make them think that what they were seeing was real!" I twisted his mask in my hand, yanking his head up even further, ignoring his pained grunt.

"It took a lot of practise," I whispered in a more calm voice, "but now, I am stronger than you, than the rest of our brothers. I'm stronger than your _pathetic_ excuse of a father. Now, I'm stronger than anyone, and it's all thanks to your insolent father, Raphie."

"Don't…don't ya' talk about my father, ya' prick," Raphael panted, his amber eyes narrowing in defiance.

I curled my fist and slammed it into his jaw. The force of my punch sent him sprawling, the chain wrapped around his neck tightening painfully as he coughed and vomited up blood, his jaw already starting to bruise.

"Diego's stronger than Raphie," I said in a sing song voice, a cruel smile curling my lips into a sadistic grin.

"Yer'…crazy," Raphael managed to wheeze, spitting up blood and cupping his swollen jaw in his hands.

"I admit I might be what you would call 'crazy,'" I said with a nonchalant shrug and a slow grin. "But then again, we all got a little crazy, sometimes."

Without warning I slammed him up against the wall again, my hand closing around his throat and crushing his windpipe.

Raphael gasped and struggled against me, hands coming up in a feeble attempt to break my hold. I just laughed and squeezed tighter. This was just too easy.

"Why…why are you…doing this?" Raphael managed to gasp out, his movements becoming weaker and his eyes starting to roll back into his head as I continued to cut off his supply of precious oxygen.

"Because," I said with a faint smile, flashing him a grin with my sharp, pointed teeth. "I have a lot of catching up to do…"

* * *

**A/n: **I'm being so mean, leaving you off with all these cliff-hangers. My apologies ;)

I'd love to hear what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated :D

Until next time,

~Cat


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warnings:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **Just a warning for Raph's potty mouth in this chapter as well as dark themes and dreams! Oh, and just a note, for anyone who wanted to know, _'Diego'_ is the eldest of the brothers…

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Michelangelo's POV-_

My heart felt like it was trying to crawl up my throat as the sounds of Raphael's pained cries echoed harshly around us. I felt my blood freeze as my feet turned to stone, my body unable to react or move.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, eyes wide as his earlier anger disappeared to be replaced with worry for our missing brother. "Hold on Raph!"

He raced around the corner, the dark, almost impenetrable shadows swallowing him up and turning him invisible.

"Leo, wait!" Don shouted, grabbing my numb hand and pulling me after him, our footsteps echoing loudly in my ears as we splashed trough the filthy sewage water, all attempts at stealth and silence gone.

We raced through the sewers towards the sounds of Raph's screams with blinding speed. Everything turned into a blur around me as I swore my feet were moving so fast they weren't even touching the ground. I followed Leo and Donnie, skidding around a corner and smacking painfully into Don's shell as he stopped abruptly. I rubbed my aching head and was about to ask him what he was doing when I saw what he and Leo were staring at.

Raphael was chained against the wall, his face swollen and bruised, as he thrashed violently in his metal shackles, trying to pull away from things that weren't even there.

A dark chuckle snapped my attention away from Raphael. Diego walked slowly out of the shadows, his eyes glittering with malice and a cold smile twisting his face into a grotesque mask.

"Diego, leave him alone!" Leo yelled, his voice filled with hatred as he narrowed his eyes to deadly slits, his hands twitching for the comforting feeling of his katanna.

"Oh? Is it bothering you?" Diego chuckled, his smile growing bigger and sending shivers racing down my spine.

Leo gritted his teeth together in unbridled anger, his hands moving to un-sheath his weapons. The polished steel of his twin blades shone wickedly in the flickering light of the sewers, sharp and deadly. And I knew for a fact that they were soon going to be dripping red, because with the look in Leo's eyes, I knew he wasn't going to hold back.

Don quickly followed suite, pulling out his bo-staff and twirling it expertly in his calloused hands. It may just be a long piece of wood, but in Donnie's hands, it was as deadly as a hatchet.

I quickly pulled my nun-chucks out and got into a fighting stance.

Diego laughed an eerie, cold laugh that echoed around the sewers and made me freeze and shift with unease. Diego turned slowly to face us, completely unarmed and smirking, his eyes shining with cold confidence.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and waited for Leo to give us the order. He didn't need to say anything. Gripping his katanna in a white-knuckled grip, Leo let out a fierce cry as he charged straight at Diego, swinging his katanna in a deadly arc, right for Diego's neck.

Diego smirked, not even trying to get out of the way of Leo's attack. Diego lifted up his hand, like he was going to try and fend the sword off with it. Instead, Diego flicked his wrist and Leo's katanna blades completely shattered into hundreds of tiny, glistening pieces.

I stared in numb shock at what remained of Leo's prized swords, which were now nothing more than decretive hilts and shattered steel, as harmless as mouse. Diego laughed and I felt my hands suddenly grow numb. My nun-chucks dropped out of my unfeeling fingers and clattered on the ground next to Don's bo-staff, his hands also rendered completely numb by an unknown force.

I felt Diego's pale eyes bore into mine, and it felt like he was draining all my energy. I felt weak, and my legs started shaking with the effort of trying to keep me upright. Diego's grin got bigger.

"I can read your minds, and I know what fears you the most," he said in a sing-song voice, eyes flashing with manic glee.

That's the last thing I remembered before darkness crept into the corners of my eyes and the ground came rushing up to meet me.

* * *

_-Michelangelo's POV-_

_It felt like I was falling. Air rushed past me, sharp hands trying to grab me. My heart lurched in my chest and felt like it was trying to crawl out of my throat. My scream was snatched away by the air as I kept hurtling at a break-neck speed, down, down, down…_

_My eyes stung and tears blurred my vision, not that it mattered, because everything around me was pitch-black. No matter how hard I strained my eyes, I couldn't see a thing. I have never been in a place so dark before. I didn't even know that being this dark was actually possible._

_Suddenly, I wasn't falling anymore. My legs wobbled unsteadily beneath me before giving way. I fell with a thud onto the hard, cold ground. Disoriented and unsteady with vertigo, I managed to push myself up onto my hands and knees. My chest heaved with exertion and sweat coated my body like a second skin. I blinked, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness, but to no avail. _

_A shiver ran down my spine as the fear of the unknown gripped me in its cold claws. _

"_Hello?" I called out into the darkness, my voice echoing eerily around me. _

_Silence._

_Swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat, I took an unsteady step forward, hands moving around me, searching in the darkness for something, anything that would give me clues to where I was and what had happened._

_Something brushed past my arm and I screamed, flinching away from whatever was hidden in the swarthy shadows. I felt something breathing on the back of my neck and something crawling over my skin, sharp talons sinking into my flesh and drawing blood. I cried out and tried to brush off whatever was on me, but it was no use. My hands brushed against something that felt like rotting skin, and a terrified scream tore free from my throat._

_It was too dark, too dark..._

_I didn't know where I was, but I knew I wasn't alone. Whatever had grabbed me, held me tight, with no intention of letting go._

_I couldn't see. It was too dark, so dark._

_And I was trapped here alone…_

_My petrified screams echoed all around me._

* * *

_-Raphael's POV-_

I growled as the chains dug painfully into my skin, cutting off my circulation. I hated feeling this weak, this defeated. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing while my brothers were being tortured. With Diego's focused shifted towards my brothers, I no longer felt his presence in my mind, or the thousands of big hairy bugs that had been trying to burrow into my skin.

If only I could distract Diego long enough to slip out of these chains, it might give my brothers to snap out of the realm of nightmares they had been cast into, and a chance to sneak up on Diego and kill him.

"Hey! You leave my brothers alone you sadistic son of a bitch!" I yelled, pulling against my restraints and trying furiously to loosen them.

"Or what?" Diego asked, turning slightly to face me, but still keeping an eye focused on my screaming brothers. "You're a little…tied up at the moment," he smirked.

"Fuck you!" I spit. "You pathetic, weak jerk."

"Haha, me, weak?" Diego laughed, snapping his attention back over to my brothers. "Look at them Raphael. Look what _I'm _doing to them. Look what I did to you. I wouldn't call that weak."

"If you weren't weak you'd fight like a true ninja, not hide behind your little mind games," I growled.

Diego smiled. "They seem to be working though, don't they?"

"Admit it, you're just a coward! A lying, sneaking, fucking coward!" I shouted. I just needed a few more minutes. I could see Diego's focus wavering, which meant my brothers had more of a chance to fight the nightmares he had created within their minds.

Diego turned around to face me slowly, a smirk on his lips as his eyes flashed with something I couldn't identify. And just like that, his eyes changed, turning completely black, before he disappeared into thin air…

* * *

**A/n: **Did I just leave you all at another cliffie? Why, I do believe I did. Do not fear however, there will be answers to the various questions you may have in the next chapter…

I'd love to hear what you think. Leave a review; let me know your thoughts so far ;)

Until the next time,

~Cat


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Something, or someone, is slowly turning the turtles insane, and slowly tearing them apart. But what has Master Splinter got to do with all of this? And just what, or who, exactly, is he hiding from the turtles?

Takes place a month after the end of the 2007 CGI movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Warnings:** This will be a rather dark fic with dark themes including violence, angst, hurt and comfort, possible tragedy, swearing, hurt feelings, possible torture, insomnia, and a lot of psychological horror. But I think this story will have a happy ending. At least I hope it does anyway…

**A/n: **Finally got enough inspiration to update this; sorry about the wait guys. I just hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

~Hear Me Scream~

* * *

_-Leonardo's POV-_

As soon as the attack started, it ended. The fiery pain that had gripped my skull in a tight vice only moments before vanished like wisps of fog on a hot morning. I dared to open my eyes, and was glad to see that I was back in the sewers, and not in the demonic void Diego had banished me to, where it was just me and my deepest, darkest fears, all come to life.

I hear my brother's groaning beside me, and I turn my head to see if they're okay. They look as bad as I feel. Kneeled over on hands and knees, like an old beggar, they struggle to breathe in enough oxygen to their burning lungs. Sweat coats their bodies like a second skin, and their eyes strain to focus, their minds fuzzy from being pulled from one reality to another.

I coughed, wincing as my sore throat protested harshly against the action.

"Here,"

I looked up, startled to see Raphael bending down over me. Looking behind him, I saw the chains that had him pinned minutes ago, loose and bloodstained. Looking at my brother's bloody wrists, I figured he was able to finally slip free.

"Thanks," I said, taking his offered hand. My legs were unsteady, and I had to hold on to Raphael a moment before I regained some of my balance. "I'm fine," I reassured him, seeing the question burning in his amber eyes.

Too tired to argue, he moved on to Don, coaxing him to his feet. I made my way over to Mikey, gripping his arms tightly and helping him to stand.

"Leo?" He whispered his eyes watery with fear and uncertainty.

"It's alright Mikey," I soothed him, pulling him in for a hug. "None of it was real."

"I know, but it _felt _real," Mikey mumbled, sniffling and quickly wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"What the _shell _just happened?" Don asked, wobbling slightly as he made his way slowly over to Mikey and me, Raphael following closely behind him.

"Diego just got inside yer' head, that's what," Raphael growled, baring his teeth in anger.

"Wait, where _is _Diego?" Mikey asked, looking around the sewers in confusion.

I stiffened, reaching for my swords before remembering that they were nothing more than splintered shards of steel. How could I be so stupid? I was putting my family in danger and I didn't even realize it.

"He's gone," Raphael cut in before I could come up with a plan, or find a new weapon, though I doubted much would work against Diego's mind tricks.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Don asked, his eyes roaming nervously around the swarthy shadows before latching onto Raph's glittering amber orbs.

"I mean, he just…vanished," Raphael said, his anger disappearing to be replaced by worry and confusion.

"What, you mean he ran away?" I asked, not entirely sure what my brother meant.

"No, I mean he vanished!" Raphael snapped, his eyes blazing with anger once more. "I was trying ta' distract im' long enough fer' you guys to snap out of yer' nightmares, when he smiled at me, an' his eyes turned black."

"His eyes turned black?" Don asked a little skeptivelly.

"That's what I said!" Raphael snapped. "I ain't makin' this up. His eyes turned completely black, and then he just disappeared into thin air!"

"Maybe it's another trick?" Mikey said slowly. "Like when he can enter our minds. Maybe he can disappear to, or make it _look _like he can."

"It's not a trick," I whisper, all the pieces in my mind suddenly falling into place. Everything that has happened over the last few days, so many questions left unanswered, now make so much sense...

"What are yer' talkin' 'bout Leo?" Raphael demanded, his body radiating with impatience.

I don't have time to think everything through, to make sure that I'm right. But I know, with a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach, that I _am_ right, and we don't have a lot of time left.

"Diego isn't the problem," I whisper, almost too quietly for the others to hear. I close my eyes and steel myself for what I'm about to say next, fighting to keep my voice strong and even.

"All this time…we've been focusing on the wrong person…"

* * *

_-Leonardo's POV-_

We race towards the lair, my heart pounding so loudly in my chest that I'm sure the others can hear it. With each step I take, the more certain I am that I'm right, and the greater this sensation inside of me grows, a sensation telling me that if we're not fast enough, then we'll lose _everything._

I can hear the others behind me, their pants echoing loudly in the hollow tunnels. I can hear Raphael, his pants being the loudest and most ragged. I remember that he's injured, and running like this probably isn't the best idea, but at the moment I don't care.

All I know is that we have to get back to the lair. Now.

We race around the corner, and instead of feeling relief when the entrance to the lair appears, I only feel my heart clench more, and my worry grow. And I know, an instant before we race into the candle-lit lair, that we're too late.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey shouts as soon as we enter the lair, his voice echoing loudly around the empty room. "Master Splinter, where are you?"

My eyes flicker desperately around the empty space, my hands aching for the comforting grip of my katanna.

Suddenly, all the lights in the lair go out. We're plunged into darkness as each candle is extinguished, like a strong wind has just blown through the lair. But I knew that was impossible, seeing as we live underground.

The air grew colder, causing goose-bumps to rise up on my flesh, and a shiver to run down my spine. And though I couldn't see anything, I was sure that every time I exhaled, my breath misted the air in front of me.

I felt the others tense up behind me, and were about to demand what was happening, when I quickly shushed them.

I was sure if I had any hair on the back of my neck, it would have prickled, because I felt the unmistakable sensation of someone watching us from the shadows.

The sound of sharp nails clicking against the stone floor filled the silent lair, followed by another sound I knew all too well.

Mikey yelped as something brushed past his arm, the clicking of nails growing louder and louder as each minute ticked by.

The dark, sinister eyes that I felt trained on us, watching our every move, felt like they were coming from each corner of the lair, but I knew that was impossible, when there was only one pair of footsteps.

"Leo, what is it?" Raphael hissed from behind me, and I could practically _feel _his agitation radiating off him. He didn't like this, not one single bit, and I didn't blame him.

"It's him," I growled, straining every one of my senses, both outer and inner, to pinpoint where _he_ was.

The TV suddenly flicked on, the screen fuzzy and glowing an eerie blue. The dim light that it cast was enough.

Whirling around, I pounced, teeth bared and a snarl escaping my lips, as I tackled our enemy to the ground…

* * *

**A/n: ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: **This was so hard to write, and even though this is the fourth re-write, I'm still not 100 percent happy with it. *Shrugs* Oh well, hopefully the next chapter should be easier...

_~Normal POV~_

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo watched in disbelief as Leonardo tackled Master Splinter to the ground with a fierce battle cry.

"Leo, what tha' hell are ya' doin'?!" Raphael cried, believing for a moment that his brother had truly gone crazy.

"He's a demon!" Leo yelled, fighting to keep Master Splinter in a firm hold. "It's possessing him!"

"Leo, you've gone mad!" Don cried, racing forward to help our Sensei. "You've lost your mind!"

"Look at his eyes!" Leo yelled.

Don paused, despite himself, and peered closer at Master Splinter's warm brown eyes. Except they weren't warm, or brown. The whole of his eyes had turned a deep, impenetrable black.

Raphael gasped and stumbled back. They were the same eyes he had seen Diego have before he disappeared into thin air.

"Diego doesn't exist, this whole time; it's been a demon, conjuring him up!" Leo yelled as the demon possessing Master Splinter began to thrash wildly in his arms, trying to break free.

"What do we do?" Mikey cried, eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"Salt, get the salt," Leo grunted.

Don raced into the kitchen, flinging cupboards open and tearing the kitchen apart in his search for salt. Finding the jar of salt in the pantry, he raced back to the living room, the salt clutched tightly to his chest like it was a rare jewel, and not a condiment.

Before Don could hand Leo the salt, Master Splinter, lashed out with his foot, knocking the jar from Don's hands.

Twisting his head around, Master Splinter sank his sharp, needle-like teeth into the sensitive flesh of Leo's hand. Grunting in surprise and pain, Leo's grip loosened as Master Splinter continued to thrash. Feeling Leo's arm begin to lax, Master Splinter gave a final heave, breaking free from Leo's hold.

"Get him!" Leo yelled desperately, diving after Master Splinter. "We can't let him get away!"

Don tried to corner Master Splinter, arms out wide and in a footballer's stance, whilst Mikey tried to herd him into Don's waiting arms.

Master Splinter dodged around them, sharp claws scraping along the stone floor as he bumped into the TV, knocking it from its stand. There was a loud _crash _as the TV hit the ground, the screen cracking and breaking. The room was plunged into complete darkness; the only sounds were the turtles' laboured breaths, and the muffled sound of Master Splinter creeping through the shadows.

"Where is he?" Raphael demanded eyes wide as he tried desperately to peer through the darkness.

"I don't know," Leo said, getting slowly to his feet. "But prepare yourselves for an attack."

Leo's warning couldn't have come sooner. A searing pain exploded inside Raphael's head, bringing him to his knees. White spots danced in front of his eyes, and a wave of nausea rolled through him. It felt like someone was inside his head, repeatedly hitting him with a sledge hammer. He dimly heard the others cry out before he was pulled under a wave of unconsciousness.

PAGEBREAK

_~Raphael's POV~_

_The heavy sound of someone breathing woke me. As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew I was dreaming. I was in a small, windowless room made of stone. Water dripped down the moss covered walls and left dirty puddles on the floor. I couldn't see the roof in the dim of the room. The air was cold and I could see my breath misted in the air in front of me. A shiver raked my body, and that's when I realized I was strapped down to a cold, stone alter._

_Feeling the panic already welling up inside of me, I fought to stay calm and even out my erratic heartbeat. I tested the straps that held me down, finding them tight and unrelenting. Whoever tied them knew what they were doing. _

"_Hello?" I called out. _

_No one answered my call, but the sound of heavy breathing remained. It was coming from the far corner of the room, and if I focused, I could just make out the dark shape of something very, very big curled up._

_A jolt of pain raced down my leg, causing it to spasm. I craned my neck as best I could to try and look at my leg. I only wish I hadn't. The entire limb was swollen to twice its size, and a deep purple colour. My thigh was black, and a huge lump the size of a tennis ball protruded, stretching the skin. The head of the lump was red, and leaking with puss. My whole leg felt hot, and incredibly heavy. And then it started to feel like something was actually inside my leg, pushing on the lump, like it was trying to get out._

_A hoarse cry was ripped from my throat as thousands of tiny black spiders ate their way out of my leg. The pain was indescribable. My body just wanted to curl in on itself. I prayed for unconsciousness, even death, anything that would take the pain away. And still the spiders continued to pour forth, inky blood that had come to life._

_That's when I heard a familiar scream. Turning my head as best I could, I felt my heart sink to my toes. Donnie was chained up against the wall, vainly trying to struggle away from the live wires that were digging into his body, sending shockwaves of pulsing electricity through his body._

"_Donnie!"_

_I could see that the right side of his face was already blistered, eating away at the skin so that the tendons and gleaming white of his cheek bone were exposed._

_A different sound reached my ears, and turning my head, I felt my soul shatter. My little brother, my baby brother Mikey, was strapped down at the bottom of a large see-through tank, vainly trying to free himself from the ice cold water that was drowning him. Tiny pockets of air wafted from his mouth in the form of bubbles, racing towards the surface._

_I looked down at my leg again, seeing that the spiders had eaten most of it away. Only a few scraps of muscle clung to the bone. _

"_Stop it!" I screamed, my voice hoarse and raw. "Stop it please!" I had never begged before, but right now I didn't care how cowardly it made me look. I couldn't just let my two baby brothers die. Beside me Mikey continued to thrash, clawing desperately at his throat as the last of his oxygen was sucked from his body. On my other side, Don continued to scream as more electricity ran through his veins and boiled his blood._

"_Please stop! Stop!"_

"_Raphael,"_

_It was Leo. Looking around the room I couldn't see any sign of my older brother, but I had heard him as if he were speaking inside my head._

"_Raphael, you need to calm down. None of this is real. It's a hallucination, you have to fight it."_

"_Leo? Where are you?" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks as I watched my poor brothers suffer. _

"_Focus Raphael," Leo said sternly. "This isn't real, none of this is. You need to fight it, Raphael, fight it!"_

I opened my eyes with a jolt, dizzy and disoriented and short of breath. It took me a moment to get my bearings. I realized I was back in the lair, lying on the floor in the dark living room. Slowly sitting up, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the gloom. Looking down at my leg, I saw that it was fine, and perfectly intake, no signs that just moments before, thousands of spiders had stripped it of its flesh.

"Don, Mikey!" I said with a jolt, looking around the room desperately for my brothers.

A few metres away I heard Mikey and Don cough as they jolted awake.

"Welcome back," Leo said, resting his hand soothingly on my shoulder.

"Leo, how did...?"

"Years of meditating finally paid off," Leo said, and I could see his wry grin even in the darkness.

Mikey sat up, clutching his chest and fighting to get his breathing under control. "I-I-I

"Shh, don't talk Mikey," Leo hushed. "It's going to be alright."

"Where...where's Master Splinter?" Don asked in between gasps, eyes vainly scanning the room.

Before anyone could answer, something crashed into my side, knocking me flat on my back. A heavy weight sat on my chest and I looked up into the completely black eyes of Master Splinter.

"You will not escape me that easily," he hissed, teeth bared in a menacing snarl, nails digging painfully into my arms. "You will never leave here alive!"

I could feel him trying to invade my mind again, the crushing darkness seeping in.

"Get off of me!" I growled, fighting back the numbing abyss that was threatening to swallow my sanity once more.

"Something big is coming," the demon inside of Master Splinter hissed. "I can feel it. There will be two roads to choose from, and sacrifices to be made. And you will suffer more than anyone."

"I don't think so!" Leo yelled, wrapping his strong arms around Master Splinter, forcing his head back and his jaw open, pouring a jar of salt down his throat.

The demon screamed, flailing wildly in Leo's grasp, but this time, Leo didn't let go. A wave of inky darkness burst out of Master Splinter's chest, exploding into thousands of pieces of black glass.

Breathing heavily, Leo met my eyes, an unreadable expression flashing across them, before he quickly ducked his head to look down at Master Splinter, who was lying limply in Leo's arms.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked cautiously, taking a small step forward.

"He's not breathing," Leo whispered, meeting our gazes with terrified eyes. "He's dead."

**PAGEBREAK**

**A/n: **One more chapter and an epilogue to go! Reviews are appreciated!

~Cat


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: **Here we go guys, the last chapter for Hear Me Scream! I'm so happy I was able to finish it and thank you all so much for your continued support. You guys are the best!

* * *

_~Leonardo's POV~_

Leonardo felt his body freeze, as a dark wave rose up and engulfed him, numbing him from head to toe. His breath caught painfully in his throat, and his heart seemed to stop beating as he looked down at the lifeless face of his father.

"Sensei?" Leo tentatively asked, not wanting to believe that he could really be gone. "Sensei, wake up, please."

But despite the almost child-like whine and plead in his broken voice, Master Splinter didn't move, his eyes remained shut and his chest remained still.

"No, he can't be dead," Raphael whispered his voice hoarse. "He just can't be, he-

Raphael choked, fighting down the hard lump that was lodged in his throat, making his eyes sting with tears and his heart ache.

"Please Sensei," Leo whispered, cradling his father's head in his lap, "please come back. We need you."

And Leo was right, they did need him. Leo knew that, despite all his training, he was not yet ready to take full responsibility of his brothers. He was, despite being a fully trained ninja, still a child, a child that still needed his father's hand to hold on to for reassurance, a father's voice lead him, and a father's wisdom to guide him. Without Master Splinter, Leo didn't know what he would do.

Suddenly Master Splinter coughed, his body jerking like he was having a bad dream, and his eyes shot open, and Leo was glad to see that they were there usual deep brown, and not that ghostly black.

"Master Splinter, you're alive!" Leo couldn't suppress the joy that coursed through his veins, like he had just been hit with adrenaline. For the first time in weeks, a smile stretched his lips as he wrapped his arms around his father and pulled him in close.

"Father forgive me, I thought I had almost failed," Leo whispered, allowing for two solitary tears to trace down his cheeks and fall on his father's robes.

"I forgive you, Leonardo," Master Splinter rasped weakly. "I knew you would understand."

Leo's reply was cut off as an exuberant Mikey, and a relieved Raph and Don came forward to embrace their father, letting all the fear, all the helplessness, and all the horror of the past few weeks drain away.

"I believe," Master Splinter spoke up with a wry smile, "that we need to talk."

* * *

_~Raphael's POV~_

Ten minutes later, we were all huddled close on the floor of the dojo, surrounded by flickering candles. The iridescent light from the candles was soothing, and calmly, a welcome change after all the darkness that had plagued us.

Master Splinter knelt down on the floor beside us, a cup of tea in his still slightly shaking paws. "I believe, that there are a few things that must be answered," he said gravely, levelling his eyes with each of ours. "As you have found out, my sons, these visions...these nightmares that have been plaguing us are the cause of a demon; an ancient and evil being, capable of manipulating one's mind as well as their soul. They are evil creatures, and it is very rare that one should show up here."

"But Sensei, how is it possible for a, a _demon _to exist?" Leo asked looking troubled. "I mean, I never even knew demons existed. And why would one haunt this place of all places?"

"A long time ago these sewers were once secret underground tunnels used during the war. Dark things happed down here in these ancient tunnels, great suffering and pain, which is what draws demons in."

"So, wait, do we really have a fifth brother...Diego, or was he a nightmare as well?" Mikey asked.

"No my son, you do not have a fifth brother. Diego was merely a way for the demon to become physical. By creating the persona of another brother, the demon hoped to draw you four in to get to you better," Master Splinter explained, his shoulders beginning to slump with exhaustion.

"But why did the demon focus on Raph?" Donnie asked, making me whip my head around to face him.

"Ah, that is a good question, Donatello," Master Splinter said, focusing his eyes on me. "A demon feeds on the darker side of our minds. It is drawn to more complex emotions, such as anger, rage, hunger and desire. The more complex the emotions are, the stronger the demon becomes."

I felt the weight of everyone's gaze fall upon me, making me squirm in discomfort. Was it my fault that the demon attacked us? Was I the one to blame for all of the pain and horror my brothers and I went through?

"So how did that salt thingy work?" Mikey asked curiously. "And how did you know to use salt in the first place, Leo?"

"I remembered reading something in an old book of ancient mythology and lore," Leo said. "I read it whilst I was visiting the Ancient One. I didn't think much of it then, but I'm sure glad I read it.

"As for the salt, it is a purifier against demons. There's something in the salt that, when touches a demon, burns it like acid, much like holy water affects a vampire, supposedly."

"So...Does that mean that it's all over?" Mikey asked slowly, a tentative and hopeful look shinning in his blue eyes.

"Yes my son," Master Splinter smiled. "It's over."

* * *

_~One week later...~_

The sounds of fighting could be heard from the dojo. Raphael grunted as he continued to hit his punching bag, the sound echoing around the lair. It felt good to be able to exercise like this again, letting all his anger and frustration and worries fall away. Besides, Raphael always did enjoy the feeling of his muscles working to slam his fists into the durable material of his bag.

"Hey," Leo said quietly, leaning casually on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," Raph replied, halting his movements to let his heart rate come back down. Wiping sweat from his eyes and forehead, Raph turned around to face his brother.

"I thought I'd find you in here," Leo continued, somewhat awkwardly, and Raphael could tell that his brother wasn't here for idle chitchat; there was something on his mind.

"Yeah," Raph shrugged, "needed a good workout."

Leo nodded, staring intently down at his toes before bringing his hazel gaze up to lock eyes with Raph. "So...have you, you know, had any nightmares since...?"

"Since we banished a demon from our Sensei? No," Raphael shook his head. "Not one. Have you?"

"No," Leo said, "nothing."

"I guess that means it's really gone," Raph said slowly.

"Yeah, thank god for that," Leo chuckled.

"Who would have though eh'?" Raph said, allowing himself a grin. "Never thought I'd have ta' fight a demon before."

"Yeah," Leo agreed with his own smile. "Who would have thought?"

"Well, it's late," Raphael said, trying to stifle a snore. "I'm goin' ta' bed."

"Alright, uh, sweet dreams I guess," Leo said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Raph said with a smile.

Feeling exhausted from a good workout, Raphael climbed into his hammock, the rhythmic swinging soon calming him as he drifted off.

And he fell asleep to the haunting whispers in his mind and the taunting eyes that watched him from the shadows…

_The End…?_

* * *

**A/n: **Yes, if from the ending line it wasn't obvious, there _will _be a sequel :) Keep a look out for **Let Me In **everybody. And here's a quick summary for ya'll :D

_Sequel to Hear Me Scream. Two months after the horror the turtles faced in the sewers and now they are in desperate need for a holiday. Going out to the old farmhouse for a few weeks is sure to help them relax more, right? That is, until they realize that something's followed them. And it's not happy. Not happy at all…_


End file.
